Blood Bonds
by LuckyLand
Summary: When Integra was first told to go to public school as a child, she was against it. However, her opinion quickly changes after she meets some very bizarre people.
1. Sir Hellsing, Heading to School

"...Come now, Integra." Penwood pleaded as they left the manner, "You could at least try to act thrilled."

The young Hellsing looked up at the man, disgust written all over her face. As she lugged her large, Hellsing-embroidered bookbag onto her shoulder, she couldn't help but wonder why Penwood would even ask her to be happy about his decision, let alone act like it. How could she possibly be happy about such a thing as going to school… with others? What could she have possibly gained from such an experience? In her opinion, she was just fine staying at home and studying with a private tutor. Why she had a sudden change of studying methods was completely beyond her. With a haughty grunt, Integra continued. On that cold autumn day, the wind blew especially cold, the bitter feeling of the frigid wind only adding to Integra's frustrations. Penwood simply looked down at Integra with a sympathetic grin, hoping to at least get that horrible glare off her face. The young Hellsing girl however was in no mood to share a smile with him. Her blue eyes shot like daggers into his skull, the sheer hostility in the pointed look making the elder man flinch.

"Penwood, why must I head to a public school?" She asked as she adjusted her bag. As it became apparent to the young Hellsing that Penwood wouldn't answer her question, she continued, her voice seeming to have even more resentment added to every syllable she spoke. "I am a Hellsing, Penwood. I'm not some snot-nosed child that you can just shove off wherever you please."

Penwood sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he continued on with the young girl. That. That right there. _That_ was why. Those very hostile actions Integra took when speaking with anyone was the reason she had to head to a more public educational facility. There was a lot that the young girl could learn from common children that she herself desperately needed to practice. Being a proper young lady was one thing Penwood was hoping Integra would get from her public experience. Due to her… manish nature, Integra had a hard time making allies, even for a child as… idiosyncratic as herself. She was far too demanding and intimidating especially for a young lady. She had the ability to scare people who far surpassed her in age (Penwood would know too because even he feared the young girl at times). However, as a child, she would have to make friends with others lest they become a problem in the future, so this was an opportunity for her to do so. An opportunity for her to get better at making allies and even actual acquaintances. If not, she wouldn't last for more than a few months as the new Hellsing. Not without the proper help she wouldn't. It wasn't so much as she wasn't social, it was more along the lines of her positive social ability lacked greatly. Penwood exhaled sharply and then reluctantly looked back at Integra who seemed to be greatly irritated about Penwood's lack of an answer.

"As the new head of the Hellsing manner, you should be able to make allies with relative ease, Integra." Penwood said. The smile on his face turned to a frown in an instant, trying to desperately ensure that he meant every word of what he said. "I'm just trying to ensure that you are able to make those allies and not acquire a lot of unnecessary enemies."

Integra scoffed and looked away, pushing up her glasses as she mulled over the words in her mind.

 _So, that's what his fool wants from me?_ She thought, speeding up her walking pace.

The young Hellsing simply thought the elder man's suggestion was a stupid notion. She had a powerful weapon at the snap of her fingertips, the vampire Alucard. Anyone foolish enough to become her enemy would be crushed underneath her feet. So then, why was it necessary for her to make nice with a bunch of sniveling brats? Surely, she was much more sophisticated than them. I mean, she must've been far ahead of them in her studies. If anything, she'd just make them look inferior. The blonde little girl glanced towards Penwood, her glare still just as bitter as it had been all morning. As the two made their way out to the carriage, Penwood kept his gaze on Integra, who seemed less than pleased that this was happening. He could only sigh in response to her lack of enthusiasm. She wasn't even bothering to see the good in this situation, so he really found no reason to persist on getting through to her.

"In time," Penwood said as he opened the carriage door, "you'll learn that his was for the best."

Integra scoffed as she took her seat, resting her chin within the palm of her hand.

"Or at least you said it was." She countered with a spiteful tone. "Honestly, this is just a waste of my time."

With a sigh, Penwood entered the car with her.

 _This child has much to learn…_ He thought as the carriage started to move.


	2. Sir Hellsing, Joining the Class

"Alright class!"

As the teacher, Mr. Heinz, walked into the classroom all the children quieted down, much to the relief of Jonathan Joestar. Prior to the teacher walking in, the young man had found himself in a lot of trouble. Dio and his posse were at it again, throwing paper balls and other things of that matter at him and Erina. Though JoJo wouldn't bat an eye if they bullied him, he wouldn't stand for them acting this way towards Erina, let alone any lady for that matter. Jonathan originally was going to stand up for her (a decision he knew he was bound to regret) when Mr. Heinz came in, he knew he that it was over. In the past, the instructor had caught some of Dio's posse picking on him, so it would prompt Dio to stop them altogether, lest of course he wanted to get in some sort of trouble too. In order to continue seeming innocent to his oblivious German teacher Dio called off his assault, at least for now. Jonathan was just glad they'd stopped.

"Guten Morgen, Class!" Mr. Heinz said as he wandered to his desk.

The children within the classroom all response with a low monotonic good morning back, eliciting a chuckle from the teacher. The man then looked to the doorway, motioning a little girl with long blonde hair and glasses to walk into the room. The students watched in silence as the girl came in, most noting the stoic look on her otherwise pretty face while others quickly noticed the differing skin tone of the girl in question. Dio in particular let out a chuckle after inspecting the girl for a moment. He motioned his lackeys closer with a lone finger, quickly gaining his gang's attention.

"I didn't know that _gypsies_ were allowed to come to this school." He whispered as he looked the girl down a bit more. The boys chortled at Dio's words, some even laughing out loud at his taunt. Dio couldn't help the devilish smile the curled onto his face. "Perhaps she'll show us a nice bellydance, hm?"

The boys' laughter grew at that comment. Jonathan glared over to Dio and his gang, clutching his fists out of indignation.

 _That's an awful thing to say!_ The blunette thought shooting a dirty look at Dio in particular. _You don't even know her, yet you feel obliged to say such awful things!_

Mr. Heinz looked to Integra as she walked into the room, but the girl's eyes burned into the corner of chuckling boys. She wasn't as mad as she was disgusted by their comment. Were they really that immature?

 _To think that Penwood said I could actually learn something from these idiots…_ She thought exhaling sharply through her nose. _They still act like a bunch of teething ingrates…_

"So little miss, how about you introduce yourself to the class?" Mr. Heinz asked, leaning forward onto his large dark brown desk.

Integra gave a slow nod to the teacher then looked back to the class, her arms hidden behind her back in a serious manner. Silence filled the classroom as her calm blue eyes scanned the surrounding students' faces. Erina winced once her eyes darted to her.

W-woah! She's… She thought giving Integra a somewhat sheepish smile. She's a bit… scary…

Whispers arose throughout the class, but Integra honestly didn't care for whatever it was they had to say. Once directly in front of Mr. Heinz's desk, the young girl bowed her head. Mr. Heinz's face curved into a smile. He was pleased to see the queen's very own in his classroom.

"My name is Integra Fairbrooks Wingsgate Hellsing." She said as she rose her head up, her undaunting unamused expression never resting off of her aloof face.

Upon looking up, Integra was easily able to see the same group of boys gossipping, in particular, the smug-looking blonde boy in the middle grinning widely at her.

"Well Frau Hellsing," Mr. Heinz said reaching over his desk to pat the girl's shoulder. "Welcome to our class."

As Mr. Heinz said this, his other hand pointed towards a seat, a seat that was right next to the gossiping boys and specifically next to the blonde boy. Integra, as much as she wanted to sit somewhere else, nodded slowly at her teacher. Eyes followed the young lady as she walked towards her desk along with a few scoffs and chuckles. Some girls also flashed some envious glares at Integra as she made her way to her seat.

"How come she gets to sit next to Dio?" A girl bitterly whispered, crossing her arms.

Integra inwardly sighed loud enough for the girl to hear, prompting her to shoot a dirty glare at Integra. Integra shot a much more fearsome glare back at the girl, causing her to flinch and nearly fall out of her chair. Integra didn't bat an eyes as she sat around the gossiping group.

 _Goodness, this whole class is filled with idiots…_ She thought taking out some paper for notes.

As class continued, Integra continued to follow along with the same lessons that she herself had already been through. Occasionally, she'd answer a question that no one else knew. The only exception to this was Dio, who would raise his hand just as fast as she did. Ever since she answered the first question right, Dio found himself a bit irked by her uncanny intelligence. If there was anyone that was going to achieve the title of smartest in the class, then it would surely be him, Dio. He wasn't about to have some filthy little begging elephant-rider show him up. Whenever her hand went up, he'd be sure to raise his faster. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of looking smarter than him. Integra quickly found it annoying, especially how every time Dio answered a question correctly, he would then look at her in this oh-so-superior kind of way.

 _Why is he looking at me like that?_ The young Hellsing thought as she scribbled her notes down furiously. _Does he honestly think he's better than me? That I have to be obsolete towards him? Ridiculous! This… spoiled little twat._

"Now class," Mr. Heinz said as he wrote another math problem on the board, "does anyone know the answer to this problem?"

 _A pair of shoes and socks cost one dollar and ten cents in total. The shoes cost a dollar more than the socks. How much do the socks cost?_

The class stayed silent. A good majority of the class was stumped on the question. Seeing this as an opportunity to shut Dio up, Integra rose her hand. She had the utmost confidence in her answer. Her hand shot up followed immediately by Dio's. Dio glared at her, which only prompted her to give a cocky grin back.

"Integra? Do you know the answer?" Mr. Heinz asked.

"Yes," Integra said with a smile. "The answer is ten cents."

Silence filled the classroom. Mr. Heinz took a moment, but then shook his head, much to Integra's disbelief.

"I'm afraid that's not the right answer." He said. "Dio, do you know it?"

Integra felt her cheeks heat up. She was wrong?! Impossible! What else could it possibly be? Her blue eyes slowly drifted to Dio. She was expecting him to have a shit-eating grin on his face.

He however, did not.

Dio sat in silence for a moment. His answer was wrong. Ten cents wasn't the answer, so then, what was it?

"...I haven't the slightest idea." He said waving off the question. "My apologies. Integra said the answer I was thinking, and seeing that it isn't right, I don't know what it could be."

Integra was shocked. They thought the same answer? Well, I suppose that this one question was far too hard for them, let alone the rest of the class.

 _Well,_ Integra thought, _at least he didn't know either._

"Uh… Excuse me. Mr. Heinz?" Jonathan said as his hand rose higher. "Could the answer be five cents?"

Both Dio and Integra looked back at Jonathan. Integra contemplated how five cents would make any sense at all, while Dio immediately thought Jonathan was stupid.

 _That idiot…_ Dio thought, _How could the answer possibly be-_

"It is!" Mr. Heinz said with a smile. "Excellent work, Jonathan!"

Some of the class started clapping for Jonathan, causing him to laugh a bit. Erina seemed to be the most happy with Jonathan knowing the answer, for she was clapping the loudest. Integra took a moment to scoff at Erina for her insolence.

 _Hmph._ She thought, _She's a bit young to be vying for someone's attention isn't she?_

Out of the corner of her eye, Integra witnessed Dio breaking his pencil with a loud audible snap echoing in the room.

"JoJooo…" He hissed.

His teeth gritted violently while the surrounding boys made comments like "It was a lucky guess!" and "Don't get so cocky, Jonathan.". She almost laughed at how upset he looked. But then again, she too was beaten by Jonathan, so the humor she had quickly died down. Her icy blue eyes darted towards Jonathan, who was still being praised by a good majority of the class.

 _It was just a lucky guess._ She reassured, crossing her arms as she looked away from the Joestar. _Besides, it's just one question after all._

When the school day ended, many of the children scurried out of the classroom, not caring how they left the room in disarray. As the others began to leave, Integra began to neatly get together her stuff. As she rose to leave the room, Dio knocked her shoulder with his own. For a brief moment, the two exchanged scowls, but it was lost when Dio scoffed and turned away from her, disregarding her as if she were a piece of litter. Integra frowned as she watched the boy leave.

 _It's best not to lower myself to his level._ Integra thought. _Who knows? Penwood might have had some sort of truth in his words. I may catch his childish behavior too if I respond to his actions._

Integra rubbed her shoulder a bit, before adjusting herself. In truth, she wanted to throw something at the blonde boy as he left the classroom, but then told herself he wasn't worth the effort. With a small sigh, Integra approached the door.

"Ms. Hellsing." Mr. Heinz called. "Just to let you know, your caretaker said that you would be walking home today. I'm not sure why, but I was told to inform you."

Integra stopped outside the classroom. Her anger boiled inside of her as she turned back around. Penwood's notion of having her take care of herself was getting on her last nerves. She'd be sure to have a chat with him as soon as she was to return to the manner.

"Thank you for telling me." She said as calmly as she could manage.

As she waved goodbye to her teacher, Integra started off towards home, her face crumpling into a frown as she went.

 _That bastard…_ She thought. _He honestly expects me to walk home all by myself? If I were to be attacked, then would he ever even know?_

Then, she remembered something. A precaution she had taken, despite Penwood's warnings not to. Integra glared inside of her bag. A small pistol hid amongst her books and supplies. She knew that Penwood would be less than pleased if he figured out she had brought a lethal weapon to school, but she believed it was a necessary safety measure. If she were to find herself in trouble, she could just show that she was armed and all her problems would go away. The pistol itself wasn't even loaded, so honestly, there would be no harm done.

 _I suppose that's why I brought this…_ Integra thought as she headed out the main entrance.

After walking for a while, Integra was able to realize two things: the shoes she wore were most likely the most uncomfortable things she's ever walked in and she lived really far from the school, about a mile or so to be exact.

I'm not even halfway there yet… She thought, pitifully lugging herself along the dirt path.

Feeling as though her legs would soon give out, the Hellsing took pity upon herself and decided to rest her aching feet for a bit. The young Hellsing approached a nearby stream and sat near it, rubbing the sides of her stinging feet. She cursed as the slight touch of her hands to her foot made her wince from the pain. With a defeated sigh, the Hellsing sat in silence near the stream, admiring the clear reflection of herself and listening to the somewhat charming sound of flowing water.

 _Penwood said this was to help me…_ She thought as she rubbed her left foot in a more tender sort of way. _Bullshit. Complete horse crap! That miserable old whelp…_

The loud croak of a frog startled the girl, prompting her to look to the side. A small frog, one of a light greenish color, sat near her. It cocked its head to the side in an adorable manner. Integra's mood lightened at the sight of it.

 _Well, I suppose it could be worse…_ She thought watching the frog hop back onto a lily pad. _At least now I know of a place I can go to relax… Who knew that frogs could be… pleasant at times?_

Integra was torn from her thoughts at the sound of a familiar shriek. It sounded like that girl from her class, the one that winced at her presence. A small sigh escaped out of the girl's mouth.

 _Whatever's happening will happen_. She thought looking back at her reflection. _Frankly, I don't feel like getting involved in any nonsense._

Out of curiosity, the young Hellsing stood up on her somewhat sore feet to see what exactly was going on. Two boys, both apart of Dio's little posse of bullies, stood over another boy, the same boy that answered the question right in class. He looked beaten and battered, but he seemed to be determined. The girl who stood screamed stood helpless as the two boys continued to beat up the blue-haired boy. She stood there screaming for them to stop. Integra's frow grew a bit wider.

 _I shouldn't get involved..._ Integra thought as she walked a bit closer. _...I'm sorry, Penwood._

Her reasoning for helping the two students wasn't that she cared for them particularly, but more for the fact that she couldn't stand that Dio had some hand in this and that he was able to get his servants (well, at least they looked like his servants on the account that they did things for him) to bully for him. It was something she couldn't, no, wouldn't stand for.

"That's enough!" Integra called.

All four of the children looked to the girl. Her expression was blank and eyes unamused.

"Could you two not act so hostile towards him?" She asked the two boys. "It's already unfair that it's two against one."

Jonathan rose up from the ground and shot a glare at Integra.

"This is a gentleman's fight! A lady has no place in this!" He said as he struggled to his feet.

The two boys dismissed Integra, angering her in the process.

"Yeah!" One of the boys said. "For once, JoJo here is right!"

The other boy sneered at Integra.

"This fight is between us gents. There's no room for a wench like you, love."

Integra scoffed at those words. Real gentlemen wouldn't be fighting in the first place. Besides, it was obvious that Jonathan was going to lose this fight. What good would it do if he got beaten to a pulp?

"...I understand you're trying to be a hero to that welp over there." Integra said in bored manner to Jonathan. "But I'm not one to be dismissed so easily."

Before any of the boys could muster another word, Integra drew her pistol out of her bag and pointed it towards one of the boys. The two boys backed away from the girl as she came closer to them.

"I'm also known to be unlady-like, so you'll have to forgive me." She said as a small smile curved back onto her face. "It's a habit I have. A habit that's hard to break."

Both boys stood with their hands rose up. Jonathan also started backing away with every step Integra took. Erina was terrified to a point where she fainted, falling daintily to the ground with a loud thud. Integra ignored her falling to the ground. If anything, it was better that she fainted. It would've been annoying if she screamed.

"Now then, if you value your worthless lives, you'll flee and leave these two be." Integra said as her pace quickened, her finger resting on the trigger of the pistol.

Both boys took off running, one falling down and scrambling back up as they fled.

"Just you wait, girly!" One of them screeched at they ran. "We'll have you crying by tomorrow!"

"Yeah!" The other bellowed. "Dio's gonna hear about this! Then, you'll be really sorry!"

As the two went out of sight, Integra sighed and put her free hand out to Jonathan. She herself didn't know why she even cared if he was alright. Perhaps it was out of pity? Well, whatever the reason, she was helping them now. After all, she didn't have to get involved in the first place.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Jonathan looked at her hand, but never took it. Instead, he stood up on his own. Now that he was up, Integra realized that she was quite a bit shorter than him, or rather, this boy nearly towered her in size. Still, she didn't let it intimidate her. Size was only a matter of measurements after all. In a real battle, it was only a statistic. Jonathan hesitated on speaking to the girl for a moment, not knowing what to say to begin with. This girl had a gun! Not only that, but she pointed it at people as if she were really going to shoot! That's completely unladylike!

"What are you doing with a gun?" Jonathan quickly questioned, putting his hands on his hips in an authoritative way. When Integra kept her uncaring face on, Jonathan seemed a bit surprised that his stern tone had no actual effect on her. He tried his best to look as authoritative as possible, so as to at least to make Integra apologize for her obscene behavior. "In no circumstance should a lady have a firearm! Do you even know how to use it?"

Integra took offence to Jonathan's remark, shooting her own overbearingly imposing look. Jonathan winced at the icy cold look the blonde girl shot at him. Integra however, was offended. First, he didn't take her hand when she was clearly trying to help him and now he was insulting her marksmanship? What did being a lady have to do with owning a gun? Integra pulled her hand back with another scoff.

 _If this boy would like to be an ungrateful whelp, then who am I to stop him?_ She thought looking away from Jonathan without another word.

She then went to Erina who was still unconscious. She sighed as she lifted the girl onto her shoulder. Jonathan let out another gasp as Integra fully lifted Erina up off the ground. Integra slowly glanced at him, half expecting some sexist nonsense to fly out of his mouth. Instead, Jonathan started to chuckle.

"Y-you're right." He said as he approached Integra. "You really are unladylike. To lift another lady into the air like that. To do a gentleman's job like you really are a man… Your mother must be something…"

Integra kept her blank face as she continued walking, still not acknowledging Jonathan by looking directly at him.

"I have no mother." She said blandly as she started walking away. "I never knew her."

The icy nature in which she said this sent shivers down Jonathan's back. It was as if she didn't care or was completely fine with her mother not being with her. He knew he still got a bit sad when he remembered his mother, so to find that Integra seemed not to care about the whereabouts of her own came as a shock. He honestly thought that Integra was strange, but helpful nonetheless. After all, she did come to his aid when he was being attacked by Dio's gang. Jonathan felt obliged to at least return the favor in some way, but he stood staring at Integra as she started to walk off with Erina hoisted onto her shoulder. He didn't understand Integra at all from what he's seen so far.

"Are you coming?" Integra finally asked as she and Erina started to get further away. "I'm sure you know where this girl lives. So, this is your chance to be the hero and help escort her home safely."

Integra gave a dismissive glance back at the Joestar as she continued to walk with a very unconscious Erina. "That is of course, if you're not to battered to come along."

Jonathan was startled by the sudden question, but dashed after the young girls. Once he was right next to Integra and Erina, Jonathan cocked his head in a confused manner, as if Integra was a puzzle. Integra noticed his confused look, but instead ignored it as if it were nothing.

"J-Jonathan." He said in a quiet manner. "My name is Jonathan Joestar by the way… Oh! I… uh… If you get tired of carrying Erina, then I'll gladly switch places with y-"

Integra gave Jonathan an uncaring face.

"Riveting, but I can handle it on my own." She quickly answered in a monotone voice. "I'm not some damsel in distress I'll have you know."

Jonathan jumped at her words. How can she even call herself a lady? He introduced himself to her and that was her response? He heard her tone! She speaks as if she's so much better than him and with no empathy whatsoever. Jonathan pouted as he continued to walk next to Integra. Integra however was more concerned about Jonathan's name and came to an amusing conclusion.

"Would you happen to go by JoJo?" She asked.

Jonathan gave a single nod and anticipated another insult-toned response from Integra, but only got a scoff in response.

"I'll call you JoJo then." She said.

After some time, Erina slowly began to open her eyes. The dim lighting around her made her realize that she was outside and it was getting dark. She also felt something moving underneath her. She turned to face a girl with blonde hair and glasses dragging her. Then it came to her. This was the same girl from her class, the one that had a gun in her bag. This was Integra. Erina quickly backed away from the girl. It took her a moment to realize that JoJo was traveling with her. He gave her a smile as she started to piece together what could've happened after she passed out. Once she came to the conclusion that Integra helped them, she curtseyed.

"Th-thank you for your help." She squeaked. "Though… I was quite scared when you pulled out that gun."

Integra rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"It's not even loaded." She said taking the gun back out without looking at both JoJo or Erina. "I was just using it to scare those boys away."

Jonathan found himself feeling a bit foolish considering he was scared of an unloaded pistol, but then again, he didn't know until now that it wasn't loaded. Still, he had to admit it was a clever trick. Erina's eyes sparkled. Integra, though she was far too manly to be considered a lady, seemed to be fearless. Erina envied her a little bit. She was a no-nonsense kind of girl, something she could only dream of being. With tricks like that, she must have some exciting things going on in her life.

"If I may ask," Erina started. "why did you help JoJo and I?"

Integra stopped walking for a moment, but did not turn around. She then lifted her head to the sky, her expression serious and stone cold.

"I didn't do it for you or JoJo if that's what you're thinking." She said nonchalantly. "I just…"

Integra clenched the gun in her hand. The reason she helped was not even the matter that the blonde bastard known formally as Dio almost certainly had something to do with it. No, the reason was far more personal.

"I don't like watching the weak suffer." She said with a bit of boldness in her voice. "Just as much as I don't like being weak or backing down. I have to establish that I'm no pushover nor coward. I did it because I'm a Hellsing and that means..."

Integra caught herself. She was rambling on about herself in front of the two people she barely even knew. She continued walking, never bothering to finish what she was saying.

"It's a shame you're a lady." JoJo called as she continued to walk away. "You would've made a great gentleman."

Integra turned back around to face JoJo, who was smiling at her.

"JoJo!" Erina huffed. "That's a horrid thing to say!"

Jonathan was shocked that Erina was angry with what he said. He was trying to be nice to her!

"No! No! I didn't mean it as an insult!" JoJo said as he rose his hands in a defensive way. "I meant it as a compliment! I mean, I-"

"Hehehe…" Integra giggled.

The young Hellsing went from chuckling to laughing in an instant, startling both JoJo and Erina. Soon, Erina found herself laughing just the same, and JoJo soon followed after.

"My my, JoJo. Isn't Erina enough?" A familiar voice asked. "Or are you selling yourself out already?"

JoJo, Erina, and Integra abruptly stopped laughing and turned to the voice's direction. There Dio stood, high and mighty, his gang was close behind him. Erina backed away and JoJo stood in front of both Erina and Integra. Integra's serious look grew intimidating once the blonde boy came into view.

"Dio…" Jonathan mumbled. "What do you want?"

Dio crossed his arms and looked back at his gang. They gave chuckles and spat insults at JoJo, but he still stood there anticipating what Dio had to say. Finally, Dio rose his hand and all the sound the other boys were making ceased.

"I just want to say hello to Ms. Hellsing." Dio said as he started walking closer. "Apparently, she has a firearm in her possession. I just want to see if that's true."

JoJo stood ready in front of both girls. He rose his fists up. Integra sighed and started to walk around JoJo.

"JoJo, no sudden movements." She said as she got in front of him. She gave one glare back to Erina. "Erina, go home."

Erina looked at Integra for a moment, but then also noticed that JoJo shared the same glare. He turned Erina around.

"Head home, Erina." Jonathan said. "It's for your own good. We'll take care of this, okay?"

Erina felt tears filling her eyes. To have such friends that are willing to look out for your safety rather than their own. She quickly wiped her tears and started to rush away from them. JoJo sighed and looked back at Integra who sighed just the same. Dio by this time was a few footsteps away from Integra. The two shared a common silence. They eyed each other for a moment before Dio rose his nose in disgust.

"What a wretched girl…" He said with distaste. "You think you're something special? How foolish."

Integra lifted her gun out of her bag once again. The boys behind Dio backed away almost instantly. Jonathan seemed to be a bit more comfortable with Integra holding the gun, but he and Integra both were unsettled by Dio's indifferent face.

"Go on then. Since you're so willing." He said coming a bit closer to Integra. "Shoot me."

Jonathan grit his teeth as Dio continued to come closer. Integra could feel herself become a bit nervous. Even though she would be more than happy to shoot him, she knew that the pistol was unloaded. She wondered to herself how Dio knew this. With Dio now invading her personal space, Integra pointed the pistol up to his face. The boys behind Dio were now taunting Integra. She didn't have the courage to shoot Dio is what they believed.

"...Nothing, hm?" Dio asked as he grabbed the girl's arm. "What a shame."

The blonde boy wrestled the pistol out of Integra's hand, then pushed her to the ground. Jonathan rushed forward to fight Dio, but was met with an elbow in his face. Once JoJo hit the ground, Dio kicked him a bit, all the while receiving cheers from the gang behind him. JoJo was bleeding and he was hurt, but this didn't stop Dio at all. Integra watched helplessly as JoJo was beaten to a pulp.

"What's wrong, brother?" He asked as he started stepping on JoJo's face. "Come then! Hit me! I'm right here!"

JoJo stayed on the ground, holding his face and sides. Dio's attention fell back to Integra, who had a fierce expression on her face. Dio chuckled at the look then pointed the gun at Integra.

"Now then," He cooed. "I'll show you what you should've done."

Integra at that point chuckled, earning a concerned look from Dio. She was laughing in the face of certain death? How pathetic.

"The pistol isn't loaded, fool." She said as her smile grew.

Dio scoffed and leaned in close to the Hellsing. The gun was now touching her forehead. Dio cocked his head then pulled the trigger. Just as Integra said, no bullets came out. Dio sighed and rose back to his feet. He looked down at Integra with disgust, then tossed the gun to the floor.

"Foolish girl… It wouldn't have made a difference even if the gun was loaded." Dio said. "You've still lost. You and JoJo."

Dio knelt down and grabbed Integra's chin, much to her disliking. He felt something grab his leg. When he turned, he was met with Jonathan who was still trying to fight.

"Leave her… alone…" He said weakly.

Dio effortlessly slammed his foot back into JoJo's side, silencing him in an instant.

"It's a shame, really." Dio said as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "A pretty little elephant riding girl like you found someone as worthless as JoJo. Such a shame indeed."

Dio pulled Integra a bit closer his face.

"But, I suppose I can forgive you..." He chuckled, a sinister sort of smug smile coming onto his features.. "Now be a good submissive girl."

Integra felt her face flush red as Dio grinned at her. He was getting close. Too close. The young Hellsing turned her head to the side. Dio chuckled a bit more.

"Ah… so you can act womanly on occasion." He said.

The group of boys behind him started taunting Integra once again. JoJo started to rise to his feet. Dio paid no mind to him. In fact, Dio was far too distracted with Integra's flushed cheeks. It stroked his ego to know that he caused her to blush.

"Tch." Integra said.

On impulse, Integra lifted her knee upward, hitting Dio right in his groin.

"WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Dio cried as he knelt over and held his privates.

In this time, Integra struggled to her feet and snatched up her pistol from the ground. She then raced to JoJo, who was in utter disbelief as to what Integra had just done. Did she really just do that? To kick Dio in such a place!? She grabbed his hand and sped ahead. JoJo realized that they were running away. As much as he wanted to go back and settle this, he knew that he wasn't going to be able to beat all of them.

"You miserable cur!" They heard Dio scream in the distance. "USELESS WENCH!"


	3. Sir Hellsing, The Aftermath

"...It's 8:17. Where on Earth is Integra?" Penwood asked as he looked away from the clock. "...Perhaps it was a bit much for her to walk home on her own today?"

Penwood began to pace back and forth in an anxious manner as time ticked on. He was skeptic if he should send a search party after her. The idea continued to eat at him as more time passed. The man felt even worse as he began to realize that she would've been back if he had just went to go and get her.

"...I've returned." Integra said as the door of the study closed behind her.

Penwood quickly turned around to see Integra. Her clothes were slightly dirtied and she held a gun in her hand. Penwood almost immediately ran over to her.

"What on Earth happened to you?" He almost blurted. "Are you hurt, Integra? Did someone attack you on your way back?"

Integra waved the old man off, as if he was bothering her.

"I've had a long day, Penwood." She said as she walked out of the room. "I just wanted to assure you that I'm fully capable of coming home on my own."

Integra paused outside of the study, her blue eyes piercing back into the old man's.

"In fact, tomorrow morning, I'll be walking to school tomorrow." She said with a bored expression. "I'll be anticipated by some acquaintances I made today, so it would be best if I didn't keep them waiting."

With that, Integra left the room without another glance or word. Penwood stood in the room, gob smacked and otherwise trying to make sense of what Integra had just said.

"A-acquaintances?" He asked.

The next day, Integra picked out a different pair of shoes. The ones she had worn yesterday really did a number on her feet. As the young Hellsing tied up these shoes, she was met with Penwood, who seemed less than pleased. Integra ignored the elderly man and continued to head down the stairs. Penwood followed closely behind her followed by the Lord of Darkness, Alucard and her butler, Walter.

"So Sir Integra…" The butler asked. "How was your first day?"

"It was… so-so… I suppose…" The girl responded as she reached the last step. "I had quite an interesting day yesterday."

Penwood nearly lost his footing as he saw a grin plastered itself on Alucard's face.

"Oh? Do tell." Alucard said now rushing to his master's side.

Integra continued walking but started from the very beginning from when she first walked into the building. She only told about the events that happened in class, much to the disliking of both Alucard and Penwood. Walter was fully aware that she was leaving some parts out, but didn't persist on the matter.

"What about your dirty clothes?" Penwood said as Integra reached the main entrance of the manner. "Surely they didn't just end up dirty, hm?"

Alucard looked deeply at Integra and awaited her response. She simply looked up at Penwood with a smile.

"I got into a bit of trouble." She said plainly. "But it was quickly resolved."

Penwood grabbed the young girl's hand and yanked her back. Alucard growled at the man, but stayed where he was. Penwood's expression was a mixture of concern and anger. He knew that she had started a fight.

"What kind of trouble?" Penwood asked. "Who was involved in this?"

Integra simply looked away from Penwood. She honestly thought that is was nothing to be discussed. It was in the past and needed to stay there.

"Excuse me! Integra?" JoJo called.

Walter, Penwood, and Alucard were shocked to see a boy and a girl, both of Integra's age, waving and waiting for her. Another was waiting with them, but he looked less than pleased about having to wait. Not only that, but he also shot a pointed glare at Integra, which concerned Penwood to no end. Alucard backed away into the house, fearing that he might scare these children away. Integra seemed to be found of them, so scaring them off would upset her. Walter smiled at the children, then looked to Integra.

"...Penwood." Integra said as she yanked her hand the other way. "If you would, please."

Penwood reluctantly let go of her hand. Integra started to walk off to the others, waving her hand lazily at Penwood, Walter, and Alucard to signal a goodbye.


	4. Sir Hellsing, Causing Trouble

JoJo, Erina, and Integra walked at a common, slow pace. They discussed things in a common nature, such as their homely lives and activities they were in. Although Integra initially thought that it wouldn't be that interesting, Erina and more particularly JoJo shared more in common with her than she originally thought. For one, JoJo was also motherless, so she could now see why he has all these dreams of being a "true gentleman". He wished to make his mother happy in becoming a strapping young gentleman. To Integra, it was amusing no less. He was really trying… As for Erina, she seemed like a sensible young lady. To Integra, she certainly wasn't like those fools in their class that feared just about everything. Erina was proper and prim, but at the same time, had a curiosity that made her do things out of a lady's jurisdiction. Had Integra been more of a young lady, she would've ended up like Erina, which isn't a bad thing, but not as entertaining as being who she currently was. After all, not everyone had a vampire as a play thing. For the most part, their families were more or less normal, well, excluding the fact that JoJo and Dio were actually step brothers. Integra stopped dead in her tracks after Jonathan revealed that shocking fact.

"...Brothers?!" Integra asked. "That insufferable-"

"Integra!" Erina whisper shouted. "He's right in front of us!"

Integra pushed her glasses up and then looked forward to see the blonde haired boy. His pace was a bit quicker than theirs and on top of that, he seemed to be contemplating something within the mists of his little gang of ruffians. Soon, Integra found Dio glaring back at her, his face giving off a bit of tension. He was fully aware that Integra, this little gypsy wench, was about to insult him and he wasn't' about to stand for it.

"What were you going to say, hm?" He hissed. "That insufferable _what_?"

The three children gradually stopped walking as Dio faced all three of them, his posse throwing out insults and taunts as they stood there. Erina backed away a bit, fearing that the hostility in the air around them would lead to blows being exchanged. Jonathan knew how hostile the situation was getting, but still stood his ground, partly because Integra stood her ground. To Jonathan, Integra, in a strange way, was like a rival. She was a woman who seemed to fit right into the gentleman category. He admired that about her, but also rivaled her because of it. If she could be a gentleman, then of course he could, right? Integra glowered at Dio, her face not giving any sort of inclination of care. The school was in the distance and many other children rushed by them in order to get to class, but the small group of children stood in the middle of the path eyeing each other down. Dio then began to come closer to the three. JoJo stepped in front of both Integra and Erina and rose his fists.

"Stay back, Dio!" He said. "I'll fight you! I will!"

A small group of passerby children started to gather around the four. Dio continued forward, ignoring Jonathan's obvious threat. Integra walked around JoJo, giving him a bitter glance.

"This is my battle to fight, JoJo." She said walking past the Joestar.

JoJo winced at her expression.

 _Why?_ JoJo thought. _She's so quick to fight…_

Dio scoffed at Integra, his nose risen up and eyes glaring down at her. Integra stood proud, her hands on her hips and expression never more serious.

"That insufferable spoiled piece of shit, Dio Brando, is the step brother to someone like Jonathan… How quaint." She said as she strode towards the blonde boy.

Dio felt his temper worsening with every second he spent looking at Integra. How dare this curry-eating wench!? Did she dare to insult him, _Dio_? Children in the crowd around started chanting "Fight!" as the two looked on at one another. Dio rushed forward in an instant.

"You cow!" Dio barked as he grabbed Integra's collar. "A wench like you should be taught you place!"

Dio couldn't help but feel a bit flustered. Integra's big beautiful blue eyes sparkled with a certain fearlessness, a fearlessness that aroused the boy to no end. It was maddening how she was so boldly elegant and civilly unlady-like at the same time. What a stunning gal… W-wait! No! No no no! This girl… she had struck him, and in his privates of all places! She's a dirty, gypsy whore! How could a hopeless welp like her even muster up the courage to do something so horrible, so vile, so… provocative?! Just thinking about how undaunting she was made bothered.

"Tch.." Dio growled, lifting Integra off the ground now. Thought Integra was aware that Dio was capable of punching her, she still kept face and looked at him with uncaring eyes. "Useless girl… stay out of my way!"

Dio threw Integra to the ground and quickly walked away from the crowd. JoJo and Erina hurried to Integra's aid. Dio inwardly cursed himself for being allured by by a cunt like her. What was there about such an awful tramp that aroused his intrest in her? As Dio rushed towards the school, his goons followed after him, never the wiser that his face began to reveal a soft telling pink as he raced towards the building.

Now in class, everyone took their seats. Erina and JoJo suggested that Integra request a seat change, but Integra refused simply on the grounds that she felt as though it wasn't necessary. She wouldn't give Dio the satisfaction of believing he scared her off, so promptly took the same seat she had yesterday. She sat in the a chair directly next to Dio, who would sneak furtive glances at the girl every chance he got. She of course didn't notice most of them and the ones she did notice she would ignore. It wasn't all that bad. At least, he wasn't being as rude as he was on the first day.

Then class started.

It was at that moment that Integra realized why she had started hating Dio in the first place. Whenever she rose her hand to answer something, there was a good chance that his hand would either already be up or go up at the same time hers did. His little posse didn't make things easier either with their rude remarks and snide comments, but the true icing on the cake came from how Dio would look down at her with that ever so condescending look on his stupid face. Though it irritated Integra to no end, she persisted on answering questions, much to the disliking of Dio.

"Why won't you just quit?" He whispered to her. "You're attempts at beating me are useless! Do you hear me? Absolutely useless! Just. Like. You."

Integra dismissed Dio's comment, urking the boy even more. How dare she ignore him? She instead continued writing, not even bothering to look at the blonde boy next to her. As Dio's anger simmered within him, he then came up with a plan. Surely Integra wouldn't ignore him if he gave her provocation not to, right?

"Ah!" Integra gasped as she felt something poke her chest.

When she looked, she saw Dio scribbling on her blouse with his quill. He flashed a grin at the girl as he continued to poke her breast with the quill. Though he wouldn't admit it, It excited him to poke her in such a place, even if it was with a quill. Black ink stained her white blouse deep enough for Integra to feel the ink on her skin.

"Y-you cad!" She quietly squealed.

With her cheeks now turning pink and her other hand covering up her chest, Integra pushed the blonde boy's hand away. Now thoroughly pleased with his work, Dio crossed his arms and looked happily at Integra. Integra looked to her stained chest, then to the blonde boy.

"You marked my blouse!" Integra whispered. "You're horrible!"

Dio smirked at the obvious anger that seeped from her words. It was good thing that he was able to urk her, something that he had failed to do before hand.

"Oh? I did?" He teased, twirling the pen around. "What do you intend to do about it? Hm, _Ms. Integra Fairbrooks Wingsgate Hellsing_?"

Dio put emphasis on every syllable of her name and got closer to her face with every word he said. He gave Integra a cocky grin, before returning to his work. Integra stayed silent for a moment, then returned to her work as well. Dio laughed a bit before his eyes shifted towards Integra.

"Oh? You're finally giving up?" He asked. "Good. So, you've finally learned your pla-"

Dio felt a cold liquid splash all over his uniform and face. When he turned to Integra, he saw the blonde girl, quill dripping with ink and a nefarious grin on her face. Dio sat in complete incredulity.

 _Did she really just spray ink all over me, Dio?!_ He thought.

Dio was only able to see the girl smile in an innocent yet evil sort of way.

"You bitch!" Dio said a bit louder as he grabbed Integra's hand. "You _DARE_ do this to me, Dio!?"

Integra simply chuckled in the blonde boy's face, infuriating him even more. He felt his cheeks heat up as he continued to grit his teeth at the girl, yet the reason why he was flustered was a mystery to him.

"Mr. Brando and Ms. Hellsing?" Mr. Heinz asked clapping his hands together in an amused manner.

Both looked up to their teacher as he continued to write something down. Students around them taunted and teased at the fact that Dio and Integra were both called while whispering about something. Integra found this easy to ignore, but Dio seemed angered by it. The children around them quickly stopped their taunts once Dio's angered face met their eyes. Mr. Heinz's eyes sparkled as he looked up to the two of them.

"I understand how much you two like each other," He teased happily, "but could you please not flirt in my class?"

In an instant, Dio rose up from his chair. His cheeks burned and rage built up as he did so.

"How can you call this flirting!?" He bellowed, making sure to show the ink that stained his clothes. "Look what she did! She got ink all over me!"

Integra sat in her chair in a bored manner, as if it didn't really matter what the teacher and Dio were even saying. Mr. Heinz however, glared over at the girl with a less than pleased look.

"Is this true, Ms. Hellsing?" He asked.

Integra stood up in her chair at that point, realizing that this would become her problem despite being the victim.

"Only after he marked on me." She said as she turned to show where Dio had marked her.

Jonathan quietly gasped as she did this. His eyes stayed pointed on Dio, who seemed to not care. How could he mark her!? It was even on her chest of all places! Did he have no shame!?

"Oh?" Mr. Heinz said as he watched the girl shamelessly show off her well developed yet stained chest. "Well then, in that case both of you may stay after class tomorrow and clean the classroom. You're lucky I have a meeting today."


	5. Sir Hellsing, Confronting the Enemy

"Oh come now, you two." JoJo said weakly. "The best thing to do right now is to forgive and forget."

Integra and Dio walked on opposite sides of the pathway, leaving Erina and Jonathan to walk in the middle. Neither of them even bothered to look at JoJo, fearing that if they did, their eyes would meet and create another awkward stand off. Integra honestly didn't want to even think of Dio, let alone look at him. He made her blood boil. She just couldn't stand his stupid shit-eating grin, his crappy oh-so posh clothes, and his cheeky and frivolous antics. He was just so childish! He alone got them into this mess (of course, Integra knew she had a hand in it too, but it was more or less all Dio's fault for starting it). Dio thought the opposite, feeling as though Integra's retaliation was the reason he had to stay after class the next day. Although he felt a great deal of indignation and resentment for the young Hellsing girl, he also felt giddy about the thought of spending time alone with the girl, a feeling he honestly didn't quite understand himself. Dio gave one quick glance towards Integra, who kept her gaze on the rustling blades of grass to the side of her. Though he could just barely see her face, Dio quickly noted how cross the girl looked. It was a very fitting look on her what with those beautiful eyes of hers burning with such ferocity and how stern yet elegant she looked.

 _God, why is she so stunning when mad?_ He thought as he forcibly looked up in the sky to try and take his mind off the Hellsing.

Dio quickly came to dash those thoughts out of him mind, giving an irritated "hmph" as he looked away. He tried desperately to get the thought of an angered yet beautiful Integra out of his mind. Why was he thinking of such things? After all, this girl, no, this _wench_ had caused him enough trouble already. She even somehow managed to get him in trouble with Mr. Heinz, a feat not even Jonathan had managed to accomplish. This girl was a pest, and if there was one thing Dio hated, it were pests like Jonathan. Though Erina and Integra had heard Dio and were well aware of how displeased he sounded, Jonathan saw for a brief moment what looked like a light blush on Dio's otherwise vexed face.

 _...What's that about?_ Jonathan thought staring at his step brother as he kept his gaze on the path ahead of them. It was rare to see Dio have a loss of words. Honestly, Jonathan was surprised that Dio wasn't going to work using that sharp tongue of his to wound Integra's pride.

As Jonathan tried to figure out Dio's reasoning for blushing out of the blue, Erina wandered closer to Integra, who kept her gaze on the rustling grass. She hesitantly patted Integra's shoulder gently before giving a patient smile.

"Look," She started, "I know Dio can be… a bit rude at time-"

"Sow." Dio spat glaring at Erina. He'd be damned if he allowed Erina to walk over him today too.

Jonathan glared at Dio, raising his fists in an angered fit. "Hey! Don't speak to her like that!"

Dio let out another "hmph" as he turned towards his step brother, the usual smug, better-than-you face he always had on had returned, much to Jonathan's disliking.

"Oh?" Dio asked in mock innocence. "I'm sorry, Jonathan. Would you like it better if I called her a cow?"

As JoJo boiled over in his anger, Erina sighed. The comment hurt her, but she told herself to have some resolve, to ignore it like Integra would have.

"Please, Integra." She pleaded, shaking her friend's shoulder. "Find it in your heart to forgive Dio. If not for his sake, the will you do it for JoJo and I?"

Integra reluctantly shifted to Erina, who had a reassuring smile. The young Hellsing sighed, but let her hidden smile form on her face. Why was it that Erina was so willing to believe in her and JoJo so easily? Integra chuckled to herself. She knew the answer, it was because of how naive she was. It must be a blessing to be naive and without a worry. Without all these responsibilities on her back, maybe she could have once become as carefree and naive as Erina. Oh, if only if…

"...You're going to pester me until I give in, right?" Integra asked. "In which case, I have."

The young Hellsing's gaze peered over to Dio, who still refused to look back at her, though he felt her eyes watching him. Jonathan unwillingly headed over to Dio.

"You too, Dio." Jonathan asked in a low tone. "You need to apologize to Integra too."

Dio sneered at Jonathan. "And praytell, why would I ever do that?"

"Perhaps so she doesn't show you up again like into the classroom?" The Joestar replied, feeling a bit satisfied with the sneaky insult within his question. "Or do you not mind?"

Dio however, wasn't pleased at all with what Jonathan had said and he made it evident to by giving JoJo a backhanded slap across the face. Erina rushed over to Jonathan as he stumbled backwards and spat out a bit of blood.

"JoJo!" She cried as she ran to him. "Are you alright?"

Integra pushed her glasses up as she walked over to JoJo. Though she said nothing, she was thinking the same as what Erina had said. It was her pride that prevented her from coming out and saying it, but the same pride that fueled the annoyance growing towards Dio's officious attitude. Her gaze then fell back to Dio, who quickly straightened himself as she looked at him. He felt flustered at her eyes bore into him.

"T-tch."

Dio took off after a short starting match with Integra and didn't stop walking. The further he got, the more Integra wanted to throw something at him. Erina and JoJo watched as Integra dashed at Dio. Dio turned only to have his hand grabbed by the blonde girl. His heartbeat sped up rapidly. Her slightly cold hand was holding his. Dio felt his face heat up as this thought crossed his mind. Still, he gave her his usual resting bitch face, trying not to show any sort of feeling whatsoever.

"Consider the following," Integra said yanking his hand back, "if you continue to act like what was said in class today bother you, then it will seem like you and I actually were flirting."

Dio slapped the girl's hand away and scoffed. Though it looked like he was discontent with her, Dio could feel himself getting hot from her blunt words. He scolded himself for craving her to say more, to insult him more.

"W-who are you to tell me, Dio, what to do?" He asked, inwardly scolding himself for having the sentence come out more shakily than he had anticipated. "Do you really think that's what I want?"

Integra's stare grew a bit more irritable. Why he continued to refuse to forgive and forget was beyond her. Dio, after a moment of silence, turned his head away from Integra. His nose was still risen and expression still arduous, but Integra could've sworn his cheeks were turning a harsh pink.

"The fact of the matter is I wasn't flirting with you." Dio said, his blush worsening a bit, much to his dismay. It was increasingly becoming harder for Dio to come out and speak to the girl, frustrating him even more. "W-why would I ever flirt with a welp like you?!"

Dio then walked away from Integra, mumbling "useless" as he wandered off. The young Hellsing stood there, a bit upset about his rebuttal. Was he such a child that he couldn't even apologize to her? How vexing… Erina had the same expression on while watching Dio walk off.

"Don't let him get to you, Integra." Erina said looking towards her friend with a gentle smile. "Dio's just like that sometimes, right JoJo?"

The Joestar gave no immediate answer. He sat on the soil, rubbing the spot Dio had slapped him. Though it was a sore wound, the sweet revelation that Jonathan came to was enough to numb the pain. Jonathan let a small smirk appear on his face. He knew that flirting was exactly what Dio intended to do.


	6. Lord Brando, Craving Her Touch

**Author's note: Fair warning: This chapter has adult themes in it. When I say that, I mean NSFW content. Just thought I'd let you know. This story is rated M after all.** **(•̀o•́)** **ง**

Jonathan and Dio came home a bit later than Mr. Joestar would have expected, but he left it alone assuming that the two were busy at school. It made sense since both kids were very studious and serious in their studies. With a simultaneous wave, both boys greeted their father, Jonathan looking more optimistic than ever and Dio looking troubled, mainly because of the events that happened before had came home. It vexed him to no end how Integra had managed to bother him for this long. The worst part being, no matter how much he tried to quench his thoughts of her, they'd just return with a brazen vengeance, reminding him specifically of how he became muddled by her. I made no sense. Why was his mind so persistent on her of all people?

"Is something the matter, Dio?" Mr. Joestar asked, noting how lost in thought Dio seemed. "You look dazed…"

Dio, who barely heard what Mr. Joestar said, nodded unconsciously. Though this man was his stepfather, he'd be damned if he acted in a loving manner towards him. If anything, the old Joestar was just a scapegoat to the wealth and power he so rightfully deserved.

He was Dio after all.

"I'm sorry, father." He said quietly, faking sluggish movements. "I'm just… tired is all."

Mr. Joestar put his hand on the blonde boy's forehead, hoping to find some sort of fever, but didn't find anything wrong with him. Jonathan watched as his father felt his stepbrother's head.

Strange… He young Joestar thought. _Dio was just fine as we were walking home, albeit a little too quiet for his sake._

Jonathan continued to ponder what exactly was wrong with Dio at the moment when it hit him.

He was still thinking about the argument he had with INtegra. That had to be the reason. Why else would Dio seem so far in his thoughts? George Joestar gave the young blonde boy a worried look. Though there wasn't any sign of a sickness, Dio still seemed to be… off somehow.

"You're not sick… maybe you should rest?" Mr. Joestar said gently pushing Dio towards the stairway.. "If you need anything, please just say so."

Dio nodded quickly and started on his way upstairs, wanting nothing more than to get away from both Joestars.

 _Useless pests…_ Dio thought turning the corner to his room. _I said I was tired, that's all. There's no need for all this worthless persistence on whether or not I'm indeed okay._

Jonathan watched as his blonde step brother rushed upstairs. It must've really bothered DIo how Integra spoke to him, but then again, knowing INtegra, she did speak with a certain intimidating factor. (Jonathan would never admit it, but the young Hellsing girl was frightening at times.) When his stepson when out of sight, Mr. Joestar looked to Jonathan.

"Did anything happen at school today?" He asked patting his son's shoulder. "Is there something wrong with Dio?"

Jonathan paused for a moment, mulling over what he should say to his father. Should he tell him that Dio got in trouble? It was a serious matter, but it would make more sense if Dio told their father himself. Jonathan knew that his father was aware of Dio not telling the whole truth, but honestly, he felt as though it wasn't his place to tell his father what was troubling Dio. If anything, it would only serve to irritate Dio if he told their father anything and Jonathan dealt with Dio's cruelty enough without provoking said behavior. Jonathan was able to quickly dismiss telling his father about the incident after school. He felt it was Dio's responsibility to tell their father about his potential retention after school, not his. As for what was wrong with Dio, there were a multitude of answers for that. Jonathan himself wondered what was wrong with his step-brother. Of course, it was about his conversation with Integra, but what it was specifically, he couldn't say for sure. Strange… Dio usually could care less about the trouble that others (or he himself) caused.

"Not much happened today, father." Jonathan said as he started up the stairs. "But I'll go and check on him… "

Now in the safety of his room, Dio paced around his bed, his face slowly turning tomato red. His thoughts were jumbled with restlessness, nausea, and that blasted gypsy.

 _Why on Earth am I acting so anxious?_ He asked himself. _She's not even here! Wait… why am I, Dio, getting so anxious over a moronic whelp like her?!_

Dio threw himself onto his bed, facing the ceiling and feeling too exhausted to even move from that spot. It was really starting to get on his last nerves. What did he need to do to get Integra out of his mind? How dare she defile him like that in class! She's made herself more of a problem than even JoJo, a feat no one had yet to accomplish.

...But that's what got his interest.

She was the first person he had met since moving in with the Joestars who didn't silently take his insults or cry when he provoked her. Moreover, she seemed to be fully capable of taking Dio's insults head on and even returning the actions he did to her, like today in class. She was the first person he'd met who didn't fear him right off the bat, who wasn't made to feel inferior to him. She actually kept her confidence in tact when speaking with him, keeping that dauntless tone of hers even when speaking to him and against all odds (and I mean, ALL odds), Dio grew to respect that about her, even finding that trait of hers alluring.

"Stupid girl…" He mumbled to himself. "She's a twat… and a whore… and most certainly unladylike!"

That was it. That was what drew Dio's attention to her. That unladylike flare of boldness she possessed. Dio exhaled through his nose as he recalled that devilishly playful smile the Hellsing wore when she splattered ink all over him. She looked so delightful like that. As the thought crossed Dio's mind, he quickly let out a embittered groan.

 _If that's the case, then why does my heart skip a beat whenever I envision her?_ He thought.

Just thinking about her at that moment made him feel like butterflies were fluttering around in his stomach. At the same time, Dio felt frustrated. Why the hell did he feel so uneasy when she was around? She was worthless. Absolutely Useless.

Although, deep down inside, Dio knew that he was lying.

He longed for Integra, though he acted so aloof and domineering towards her. She was the first girl he'd ever seen to act so unafraid and bold towards him. Most girls his age just giggled and acted cute or clumsy in order to get his attention. She was different. She gained his attention by acting plucky and somber, while at the same time being secretly playful and very compassionate (or at least she acts this way towards JoJo and Erina).

 _Fine!_ He thought to himself before his thoughts got even worse. _I'll admit that she's very pretty… and captivating, for an unladylike pig that is._

As Dio sighed, Integra's serious face came to his mind once again. Her bright blue eyes and creamy skin were perfect when combined together with her blonde hair. She wasn't pretty, she was beautiful. With her looks and her attitude, it was hard not to take a liking to her. She was just so… doughty. It allured him to no end how she portrayed herself as such a threatening and attractive young lady.

"Hm…" Dio moaned to himself, biting his lower lip.

His hands inched closer to his groin. Drool dripped out of his mouth. His eyes stayed half lidded and staring at the ceiling, though he had nothing but the young Hellsing girl on his mind.

 _How… pathetic…_ He thought as his hands entered his pants. _To think that I, Dio, am indulging in something like this…_

Slowly, Dio started rubbing at his lower area, letting out small moans and groans as he did so as well as the girl's name.

"Nrrn… " He mewled as he felt his lower member swell.

How stiff he had gotten soon became too painful and he could barely keep his breathing in check, but he still rubbed. His hands grew faster the more he thought of her.

"D-Dio!?" Jonathan asked as he entered the room.

Dio's eyes popped open in an instant, eyeing Jonathan's shocked look. Dio promptly closed his legs together and sat up on his bed. His red eyes pierced into JoJo's, making the other boy realize that he was quite mad at him and quite embarrassed on the count of his face being a deep shade of red.

"J-JoJo, you filthy son of a whore!" He bellowed as he shifted uncomfortably. "Are you too stupid to at least knock first!?"

Jonathan took offense to what Dio had said. To insult his mother when she was dead, a low blow indeed. But then again, this was Dio. What more did he expect? Besides, he walked in on him… being lewd! If anything, Dio should be apologizing for displaying such behavior!

"For your information, I did knock!" The Joestar yelled back, trying not to look at the erect muscle between Dio's legs. God, he should have never came in. "You were too busy panting and thinking dirty thoughts to even hear me! I just wanted to check if you were okay!"

Dio grunted at JoJo's words. Why would he even care if he was okay? As he tried to control his breathing, Dio looked away from JoJo.

D-damn you, JoJo! He thought feeling his cheeks burn.

Dio shifted uncomfortably on the bed as he sat up, feeling his shame and humiliation creeping onto his back.

"I could've been sleeping too, you imbecile!" He barked irritably. When Jonathan gave no immediate answer, Dio turned to look at him, despite knowing full and well how bad his blush had gotten. "You should have left me be!"

Feeling how stiff he'd gotten down bellow and how painful his unbearably tight his crotch felt sitting position was, Dio squirmed his legs a bit, a decision he soon regretted. As his lower appendage slid against the smooth inner fabric of his pants, he felt his liquids start spurting out of him, the spasm that ensued filling him with pure bliss and splendor. The feeling was… sublime.

"Wryyyy!" Dio cried loudly.

Jonathan winced at the cry, but soon noticed the sticky white that covered the hem of his step brother's pants.

"H-hey!" Jonathan said as he approached his brother. "D-did you just…?"

Both boys sat in awkward silence as the realization of what Dio had just done set in. Dio's pants were wet and sticky, not to mention he started squirming profusely. He didn't like the feeling of semen overflowing in his pants, but couldn't find the right position where he didn't feel like his lower half wasn't in a sticky lake. Jonathan honestly didn't know what to say. This was _not_ something he thought he would catch Dio doing. Dio usually acted superior and sophisticated, so to see him act so… unrefined left the bluenette speechless.

Integra must really excite Dio… He thought weakly, still in disbelief as to what just happened.

Dio, after squirming a little more turned to face his brother, his eyes narrowed and his teeth were bared.

"... I know you do the same when you think of your precious Erina, JoJo!" Dio mumbled through closed teeth. "Don't act so high and mighty!"

Jonathan felt his face heat up.

"T-that's not true!" He said, stamping his foot. Damn that Dio! Trying to throw him off with that accusation! Yes, Jonathan has thought of Erina in ways he knows are not appropriate, but he never _ever_ when this far! Doing something like this was… absolutely ribald! "This isn't what a gentleman is suppose to do!"

"Correction," Dio said as he shifted once again, this time finding a better, more comfortable way of sitting with his knees tucked into his stomach, "This isn't what a gentleman does around others. But of course, a brick-headed dunce like yourself doesn't know how to knock!"

"I _did_ knock!" Jonathan bellowed.

"That's enough you two!" Mr. Joestar yelled.

Both Jonathan and Dio stopped and looked at their father with surprise. The man adjusted his coat then walked into the room, staring first at Jonathan and then to Dio.

"What's with all the yelling?" He yelled, still changing his sights between the two boys. "Well? Out with it!"

Jonathan pointed at Dio.

"Father! Dio is…" He started.

Jonathan honestly didn't want to say what his brother was doing. He felt like… this definitely wasn't his place to tell his father. Saying what Dio did in itself was lewd and would leave a bad taste in his and the fact that it would be very awkward to say to him. Besides, what would the man even say now knowing that he walked in on his brother masterbating?

"What?" Mr. Joestar asked. "Out with it, JoJo."

Dio looked back towards Mr. Joestar. He could now fully feel the hot liquid seeping down his thighs, a feeling that shamefully sent waves of pleasure through his body. Then an idea came to his mind. A very lewd thought at that, one involving the young Hellsing in a similar situation.

 _N-no!_ Dio thought as he felt himself begin to become stiff. _Not again! Blast! I have to get these two out of here…_

Dio turned to Mr. Joestar with a chipper smile, ignoring Jonathan's muddled face.

"I had a nightmare, father." Dio lied in a slightly shaky voice as he shifted a bit more.

Oh god, shifting wasn't a good idea now that he was getting hard all over again. Though the feeling down below was marvelous, Dio withheld the scandalous moan and stroking that would surely come from it.

"JoJo… came in to check on me..." Dio the turned to JoJo with a more sinister smile. Knowing JoJo, he'd be far too ashamed to reveal what he was doing to their father himself, so he could use this to his advantage. "Right, JoJo?"

Jonathan sighed. He thought in his mind that although Dio was lying about the nightmare, he did come and check on him, so technically, he wasn't lying to his father. Also, Jonathan knew that he himself wouldn't want to tell father that he was masterbating either (not that he would ever need to), so it was understandable that Dio wouldn't. Mr. Joestar nodded as he took this into account.

"Oh…" The man said, his tone calming down significantly, "Well, are you alright, Dio?"

"Fine." Dio responded almost instantly, wanting nothing more than the elder Joestar and Jonathan to leave. "I'm just tired is all."

Mr. Joestar watched as Dio gave off his best smile, not knowing that the blonde boy was desperately trying to hide the tent forming in his pants. Jonathan said nothing, his hands on his hips. He knew that Dio was getting riled up and it disturbed and concerned the bluenette to no end. If he were to be caught…

"Hm." Mr. Joestar said nodding.

Mr. Joestar, after what seemed like an eternity, gave off a smile. He approached Dio, patting his head as he finally made it.

"Okay then," He said, "but like I said before, if you need anything, please, don't hesitate to ask. Our house is your house, right Jonathan?"

With that, Mr. Joestar rose and left the room, closing the door behind him as he did so. Jonathan looked to Dio, who was quivering at the delightful feeling in his pants, then sighed.

"...You're thinking about Integra, aren't you." Jonathan found himself absent-mindedly saying.

Jonathan covered his mouth on-the-spot. It wasn't what he meant to say (or at least, not the tone that he wanted it to come out like), and judging by Dio's reaction, it was something he shouldn't have said. Honestly, Jonathan had figured that Dio acted rude to Integra in order to hide the fact that he actually had an attraction to her, but it was just an assumption at this point. He also thought that it was possible that Dio actually did hate Integra for being… well, herself. Right now though, that idea quickly seemed like a facade. A light pink skitted across the blonde boy's face before even turning to his brother. When his red eyes fixated on the bluenette, they seemed anything but friendly.

"Get the hell out, JoJo!" He said as he tossed a pillow at the boy.

Jonathan did as he was told, just barely dodging the pillow lobbed at him. Now that he was gone, Dio slumped down on his bed, his member growing a bit soft after a moment of frictionless seconds passed. He was tempted to touch his part, but his stained pants and bed sheets were a more concerning factor to him. The blonde boy stripped his bed of its sheets and began to remove his pants. Once both his underpants and trousers were down around his ankles, he leaned up against the wall.

"...Tch. That gypsy cunt." He mumbled quietly, "Look what she's done to me."


	7. Sir Hellsing, Tongue-Tied

Then next day, once school had ended, Integra found herself sitting in the classroom completely devoid of joy or happiness as the other students left the classroom. She let out a sigh as the laughter of her classmates slowly died down with every child that left. Feeling a bit sorry for her plight, JoJo and Erina both gave one last parting glance at their friend who insisted that they enjoy the rest of their day. They shouldn't have to ruin their own days knowing that she was trapped at school. After all, she (although she hated to admit it) had a large hand in getting herself here in the first place, so naturally she'd be the one to deal with the result of her actions. Still, it didn't change the fact that she was vexed with Dio. The girl sighed as she looked over at Dio, who was looking out the window. Oh what she wouldn't do to be able to make that boy… "disappear" without anyone raising an eye. If only she could get away with it. She'd be sure to eliminate Dio without another thought. Hell, one of the only reasons Integra allowed Dio not to face the wrath of Alucard was because of Jonathan. For whatever reason, despite being always treated like trash by his step brother, Jonathan still persisted in trying to get along with him. It honestly sickened Integra how JoJo would kiss up so much to Dio just to gain his friendship. Someone like Dio didn't deserve the kindness that Jonathan granted him. That's the problem Integra saw with JoJo, he was far too kind and naive. He sometimes allowed himself to be treated as nothing more than a foot mat all in the name of being a "proper gentleman". Granted, JoJo's current fighting skills were atrocious, he could barely even land a hit on the boys she protected both him and Erina against, but still, nothing stopped him from getting better at squabbling so as to avoid another merciless beating. If she were JoJo, then Dio would've already gotten his just deserts. Under no circumstance would she allow Dio to walk all over here as if he was better than her. That was just ridiculous. It was ridiculous and it certainly infuriated the young Hellsing the more she thought about it. It was because of Dio's pride, that _arrogant_ pride of his that they both were still here at the mercy of Mr. Heinz. Integra's expression turned bitter with every passing second she spent staring at Dio, her thoughts subsequently becoming more and more hostile with it.

 _We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that imbecile…_ She thought as she turned away from the blonde. _Someone really ought to put him in his place…_

As Integra finished this thought, Mr. Heinz walked into the classroom, reading back over a quiz the children had taken earlier on. His eyes darted to each of the students faces, then finally, he started towards the door again, having to have forgotten something.

"I'll be right back…" He said as he straightened the papers in his hands. "I believe I left a few papers in the front office."

The door closed behind him loudly, the sound ringing in the dead silent classroom. After a few moments, Integra placed her head on her desk. She finally tried to rest her head, seeing as though she had nothing else to do. However, Dio slowly craned his head over to see the girl hunched over her desk. Much more impish thoughts wandered through his twisted mind as he watched the girl try to rest. He honestly felt compelled to say… something to the girl. Something rude, something that would sting, something to reassure himself that he hated this girl. At the moment, Dio didn't know what feeling he felt towards the girl, but it didn't change that he despised her for getting him into trouble. He'd be sure to get her back for it, and what better time to accomplish that than now? Mr. Heinz wasn't here and there were no other witnesses. Yes, it would be perfect if he acted now when there wasn't anyone there to stop him. After all, in the end, she was just a stupid gypsy girl. As Dio mulled over a sutable punishment in his mind, an idea finally came to him. A great idea that would both amuse him and irritated the young Hellsing girl. Dio slowly rose from his chair, making sure to keep his movements slow and not so loud. He couldn't afford to wake or startle the girl. That would ruin everything. He casually walked behind the girl, carefully walking so as to not gain her attention with discrete steps. Once he was behind her, Dio grinned wickedly and put his hands on her shoulders, surprising the girl out of her slumber. He gave her a smug smile as her head swiveled around to meet the his red eyes. He reveled in the fact that she DID NOT look pleased to have been woken up by him.

"Oh? Did I wake you?~" Dio teased, rubbing Integra's shoulders in a rough circular motion. Though the action was more to unsettle Integra, a small part of Dio was enjoying touching the Hellsing's shoulders in this manner.

Integra gave a flustered but otherwise irritated grunt as the boy kneaded his thumbs in her shoulders. It was a bit painful, what with Dio practically digging his fingers into her flesh, but rather than yelling at him to stop (like she really wanted to), Integra instead looked forward, not saying anything to the boy as he continued his palpitations. Integra finally decided that it would be better that she didn't give Dio the reaction he was looking for, whatever it may be. Dio smiled as the girl looked away from him. Was that it then? Was that the sign of defeat?

"What?" He asked pushing the girl back and forth forcibly. "You haven't the nerve to respond?"

Out of impulse, Integra grabbed at Dio's hands.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Dio?" She asked turning to face him.

Dio brought his face closer to the young Hellsing's, relishing in the fact that she this time did not look away from him. He initially wanted to intimidate her, but after a few moments, Dio nearly lost himself in those ravishing cerulean eyes of hers as he looked her over. Perhaps bring himself closer wasn't the best idea? Disregarding the somewhat uncomfortable situation he had put himself in, Dio pulled away from Integra just a little.

"I just wanted to see you squirm is all." The boy said in mock innocence. "You know, like the pitiful worm you are."

Integra's eyes narrowed.

"Typical." She mumbled as she sat still, allowing Dio to dig his fingers into her shoulders even more. She made no sounds of protest against his actions, instead looking straight ahead. She'd be damned if she gave this simple-minded fool the reaction he was hunting for. "You strike me as the kind of person that wants nothing more than to feel superior to others."

Dio honestly didn't like the girl's tone. He didn't like how she spoke so calmly but with a ting of sass, as if she had all the answers. It pissed him off to be honest and he, Dio, wasn't going to stand for it.

"...No one likes a loud mouth." He spat leaning forward as his grasp on the young girl's shoulders grew tighter. "Especially if that loud mouth is a woman."

Integra then turned around to face him, her face stern and serious.

"What's wrong with a woman speaking her mind?" She snapped, irritation seeping out of every word she said. "Should she just keep her piece all the time? Is that what you're getting at?"

Dio was _this_ close to slapping Integra for raising her tone at him. Didn't she know who he was? What gave her the gall to talk back to him, let alone raise her voice? It infuriated him, but also made him remember that ever so appealing fearlessness of hers. He felt hot and bothered because of it. He removed one hand from her shoulder and tugged open his collar, so as to hopefully cool down without seeming suspicious.

"What I'm getting at," Dio started as his other hand returned to the girl's shoulder, "is that one day and hopefully someday soon, your big mouth will get you into substantial trouble."

Integra chuckled, earning an irritated glance from Dio.

"Is something funny?" He asked.

"I laugh in the face of danger." Integra said with ease. "Fear has no place in my vocabulary, so whatever trouble I encounter with my "big mouth" I'll welcome with open arms."

Dio felt himself feel thrilled to hear her utter such words, but furious at the same time. Damn her and her stupid fearlessness. But, he had to admit, it was amusing to see how sure of herself she was. She had the utmost confidence that she could beat anyone. He felt a grin creep onto his face as he rubbed deeper circle into her shoulders.

"You're absolutely hopeless…" He sighed. "You really have that much confidence in yourself?"

Integra's smile curved back into a frown in an instant.

"I could say the same to you." She said without fail. "Your superiority complex will be your downfall."

Dio felt his teeth grit together.

"Hmph." He barked back. "As if it truly matters what an elephant-riding gypsy like you thinks.."

Integra scoffed then turned away from the blonde boy.

"You're pride is laughable." She retorted with confidence. Her cobalt eye flickered with amusement as a pompous grin curved onto her face. "Are you just upset because you don't have a rebuttal for the fact that you do infact have a superiority compl-."

Integra winced in pain as Dio's hand backhanded her. She cupped her cheek and rubbed it gently. Dio was far more than angry at her retort.

"You bitch." Dio spat. "Learn to hold your ton-!"

Dio was going to continue, but then was slapped himself. Integra's palm smacked into his cheek. He held his face, but then looked to Integra who was still rubbing her cheek. Her expression was cold and condescending. Dio in his anger pinned the girl to her desk, her back slamming against the wooden desk. Her chair was slammed out of the way and onto the floor.

"Bitch!" He yelled. "You dare slap me? KONO DIO DA!"

Dio backhanded the girl once again, this time as hard as he could possibly manage. The girl's cheek turned a harsh dark brown color as she winced from the pain. Her blue eyes narrowed as Dio held down her arms and leaned closer. Their faces were only a few inches away from each other. She continued to glare at him with a certain venomous look. Dio returned the gesture, but couldn't help but think; she was right there, defenseless. He could easily pluck her first kiss out of her. It would be a great pleasure to himself and a large burden to the young Hellsing girl. The thought itself made Dio unbearably lustful. The more he pondered the action, the more excited he became. This was his chance for the sweet contact he craved from her. He became tempted, inching closer still to the girl's face. Integra's dirty look soon turned to one of confusion as Dio came closer puckering his lips.

"..." Integra took a moment to collect herself. "...Di-"

Integra was silence by the kiss. She quickly felt Dio's tongue intruding in her mouth, indulging in a bit of a dance with her own. Her eyes stayed fixed on Dio, whose eyes were closed. Integra felt herself blush as he ravished her mouth, not leaving any corner unattended. She found herself grabbing locks of his hair, for both support and to vent out her disapproval for this by yanking his blond strands. It felt… wrong on so many occasions kissing Dio.

 _Why is he… Why is he kissing me?!_ Integra mentally screamed, her mood veering from stoic to bashful.

Dio slowly pulled away from the girl, his eyes slowly opening to see Integra blushing and looking… adorably flustered. He himself felt a bit flustered as well on the account that he wanted to reconnect their lips along with other parts (specifically his groin against her pelvis), but he knew doing so might lead to her being a bit more of her stoic self and realizing that he was forcing himself on her. The last thing a boy his age needed was jail time. A thin line of saliva connected their mouths even after they had finished. Silence ensued with Integra not knowing what to say and Dio reveling in what had just happened.

"G-get off me, you filthy cad!" Integra scowled. "How dare you!?"

Dio reluctantly did as he was told, releasing his grasp on her arms and allowing her to get up and sit on the desk. She was still looking at him with a stern face, but the blush that she had reassured the blonde boy that she may have enjoyed it.

"Awww!" Mr. Heinz called from the doorway. "That's so cute!"

Both students turned to their teacher. He had a large beaming smile on his face as he came back into the room.

"I guess true love knows no bounds, hm?" He said happily clapping his hands together. "I knew that there would be some chemistry between the two of you."

Integra shoved Dio away from her, causing him to trip over the chair on the floor and fall over. She didn't look back. She didn't care that he was hurt. As far as she was concerned, he could've cracked his skull wide open and she still wouldn't care. She looked to Mr. Heinz, blood boiling and cheeks burning.

"There is no chemistry!" She exclaimed. "You were watching, right? So you saw that he pinned me."

As Dio groaned and rubbed his head, Mr. Heinz put his hands on his hips, contemplating what Integra had just said.

"Well…" The man started, "judging by how you just pushed him to the floor, I'd say that you could've broken free at any time, Ms. Hellsing. You just choose not to."

Dio glanced up at Integra only to find that her face was hidden by her hands. What Mr. Heinz said was true, she could have, should have easily kicked his ass, but she didn't. She was truthfully caught up in the moment, excitement clinging to her every thought.

"I-I…" Integra started.

No other words escaped her mouth. Instead, Integra scoffed and started towards the door.

"O-our time here is over, right?" She asked not even bothering to look at her teacher.

Mr. Heinz gathered his papers together, then looked back at the agitated Hellsing.

"Oh right." He said suddenly remembering that the two had gotten in trouble the day before. "I completely forgot about that! I honestly thought you two were just sticking around so as to have some essential… ahem… "alone time" with one another! My bad. Ehehehe!~"

Integra hurried out the door, never once even bothering to look back. Dio sighed, not just because that didn't end the way he wished it did, but also the fact that he actually could've gone home without consequence. He rose up off the floor, dusting himself as he stood for a bit then started towards the door himself. Upon walking, Dio noticed that Integra's bag laid on the table.

 _Hmph…_ He thought taking the small black bookbag of the table. _She left without even taking this._

When he turned around, Mr. Heinz gave him a considerably amused face.

"What a gentleman." He chuckled. "Returning a lady's bag to her, even after said lady pushed him down. You must really like her, hm?"

Dio's cheeks turned a burning red at those words.

"Tch." He said.

Dio rushed out of the classroom, not wanting to hear anymore of what his teacher wanted to say.

"Fool." He said as he strode down the hallway. "I'm doing this because I don't want to be blamed for stealing it tomorrow. I couldn't give a damn less about that awful whelp."

 **Author's note: Dio pulled an Erina on Integra... :^O**


	8. Sir Hellsing, Caught in the Rain

It began to get cloudy as Integra walked home, but she didn't care at the moment. Her mind was still on what happened in the classroom, what she allowed to happen.

 _Why?_ She thought. _Why did Dio do that?_

No, that wasn't the right question to ask. Integra wondered why she didn't stop him sooner. What had came over her that allowed her to let Dio get away with that? Not being able to figure out why she would ever let Dio do such a thing, she ridiculed herself for allowing such a thing to happen.

 _I really am a fool…_ She thought. _A silly, foolish little girl…_

As thunder began to sound in the far distance, only then did Integra realize that it was threatening to rain soon. At this moment she also realized that her umbrella was in her bookbag which she had left in the classroom. Going back and getting the bag would provide the clouds ample time to form some rain, and considering how even the sun was blocked out by the menacing grey clouds, it wouldn't be a fun walk back. Thunder and lightning were sure to be present as she walked back home for a second time.

"Perfect." She said pushing up her glasses. "Getting soaked is a wonderful way to end this horrible day anyways."

Integra reluctantly started on her way back to the school, practically dragging her feet to further delay herself. Her gaze focused on the ground, defeat written in her every movement. She was far too depressed to even see that Dio was walking towards her with haste. He REFUSED to be outside when it rained, even more so now that he was able to clearly see lightning in the distance. The kiss he gave to her was the least of his problems. In all honesty, Dio was satisfied with what he had done. Even if he didn't get her to turn against JoJo, it would always be in both their minds that he was her first kiss. As Dio wandered up to Integra he couldn't help but notice how upset she looked. Surely the kiss hadn't been that bad, had it? I mean, it couldn't have been bad. It wa from him, Dio! Though he was frustrated, Dio shook off the thought and continued forward. He'd be damned if she were to notice that he was concerned about how she felt.

"I believe this belongs to you." He said extending the bag to her.

Integra suddenly looked up at him with shock, but her expression turned sour in a matter of seconds.

"...Are you expecting a thank you?" She asked as she snatched the bag from his hands. "You're certainly not receiving one."

As Integra turned away from him, Dio rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner. How dare she yank something of his hands? Had she no manners at all? Along with that, what did she mean "he wasn't receiving a thank you"? As if he cared if she thanked him or not. (He did, but he refused to show it.)

"Well," He said adjusting his coat and rushing past the girl. "I'll take my leave n-"

"Why did you do it?" Integra interrupted, curiosity getting the best of her. "Why did you kiss me in the classroom?"

Dio stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Integra. Her grave expression induced waves of pleasure within him. Despite this though, he returned an equally grave expression.

"Why?" He asked incredibility. "It's like I told you before, I wanted to see you squirm and I did."

Integra's eyes narrowed, much to Dio's liking.

"You should've seen the look on your face." He taunted. "You seemed genuinely happy that I graced you with a kiss."

Integra scoffed with grin.

"You're one to ta-"

A drop of rain fell onto Integra's glasses, cutting her off as she took them off and wiped the water off. Dio watched as she did this, gazing in admiration at how delightful she looked without her glasses.

"It's raining." Integra stated as she put her specs back on.

"You don't say." Dio spat as he felt drops of rain on his face. "I don't even have an umbrella…"

Just as he finished saything this, Dio watched as Integra pulled out a large black umbrella with the name "Hellsing" embroidered in white on the inside.

"Hmph…" Integra said with a chuckle as she started to walk away. "What bad luck you have."

Dio's jaw dropped as Integra started to walk further away. Did she really just leave him, Dio, to walk in the rain!? How dare she!? Not to mention that there's lightning!

"A-are you quite serious!?" He yelled as the rainfall became worse, soaking the shoulders of his petticoat. "You expect me to walk all the way home in this dreadful rain!?"

Integra gave Dio a cold stare.

"Yes." She said in a bored tone. "Unless of course, you're willing to apologize for your actions."

Now she expected him to _apologize_? _To her_?! Utter foolishness!

"I'd sooner die." Dio barked. "Do you hear me? I'd sooner drop dead then apologize to you!"

A stream of lightning ripped through the sky, causing a booming symphony of thunder to ring out into the sky. Dio barely held back a yelp at the sudden sound. Lightning and thunder had always frightened him, but of course he would NEVER tell a soul that he, Dio, feared something as common as a thunderstorm. Integra chuckled, then continued walking.

"Considering how close that sounded," She started, "maybe you'll die sooner than expected?"

Dio felt enraged at her, but also found into alluring how she wasn't the least bit scared of the lightning nor thunder. He blushed at how she was teasing him with the umbrella. He didn't want to apologize, but the lightning was frightening him. Of course, he wouldn't dare show his fear to her. Of all days, why did it have to rain today? Dio, finally rushed after the girl, getting thoroughly saturated with water in the process. Integra looked back at Dio, whose coat was now almost completely covered in water. She gave a small smile to him before turning back ahead.

"My apology, please." She said in mock innocence.

Dio felt his rage build up on the inside, but managed to inaudibly mumbled the word sorry. Integra, though it was a lackluster apology, accepted it and allowed him underneath her umbrella. The two began to walk in the harsh rain, thunder, and lightning for a while before finally, Integra broke the silence.

"This rain is awful…" She said irritably. "...Which way is it?"

Dio looked at Integra with an incredulous expression.

"Which way is what?" He asked.

"The Joestar manner." She clarified.

"...Why are you taking me back first?" He asked folding his arms. "Surely you could walk home and give me the umbrella to return tomorrow…"

"You're covered in cold water, Dio." She explained pointing towards his damp petticoat. "I don't want you to get sick."

Dio's cheeks heated up from her words. She… cared for him? It made him feel a bit… strange. After all he's done to her, she's willing to be kind to him? Well, judging by how compassionate she acted towards both Jonathan and Erina, it was a bit more understandable. Even if she refused to be kind to him around anyone else, her being kind to him now was a pleasure.

"I-I won't." Dio stammered turning away from her, his nose held up high and expression uncaring. Damn her and her stupid stoic kindness… "W-why do you even ca-"

"Let me clarify." She interrupted.

Integra was aware that Dio was flustered, mainly due to the blush that skittered across his face and fact that what she said made it seem like she was looking out for his well being. She, in fact, was actually looking out for Jonathan's well being, not his.

"I don't want you to get sick, because you in turn will get JoJo sick, and unlike you, I actually care for Jojo" She said pushing up her glasses. "He is my… friend."

Dio grit his teeth in an enraged sort of way. JoJo was more of a priority to her than him, Dio? Unforgivable! What the hell did JoJo have that he didn't?

"...You two-faced, whelp." Dio growled, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Integra.

A loud crack of thunder rang through the sky, terrifying Dio. He clung to Integra, wrapping his hands around her chest. Integra gave him a look as he squeezed her boobs.

"Dio," She started, stoic now more than ever. "Let go."

Dio looked down at Integra then realized what he was grabbing. The fact that he was able to grab her soft bust sent a blush to his face and pleasure to his crotch. He immediately let go, mumbling some obscenities as he did so. He started walking next to Integra rather than behind her and kept his eyes on the ground. He was too flustered to even look at her at the moment. Integra looked back at the blonde, her face seeming amused.

"Dio," She began again, "are you by chance afraid of lightning?"

Dio felt his face heat up even more. He balled his fists as he continued looking down at the ground. His walking became a bit more stiff with every passing second, as if the thought of answering the question was taking away all his focus on everything else.

"..." He said nothing, even though he truly wanted to deny the fact that he was afraid.

God, was she really going to make him admit it? That he, Dio, was afraid of the thunder and lightning? That it made him squeal like a small child? Was she really going to make him say it? He could lie, but then what would be his rebuttal for the reaction he gave? Rather than answering, Dio gave the young Hellsing an irritated "tch". To Integra, it was rather cute actually. Dio was so embarrassed, he practically resembled a tomato. A very posh, arrogant, blonde tomato.

"I suppose it can't be helped." Integra sighed grabbing one of Dio's hands in an effort to calm him down. Dio quickly look to their entwined hands. He still refused to look at Integra, but he at least would look at the contact their hands made. Integra felt a small smile creep onto her face as he slightly tightened his grip. "It's understandable at any rate. I know a lot of people who are scared of lightning."

Dio, though he didn't want to admit it, was surprised. Was she really being nice to him this time, or was she teasing him? Well, it didn't matter all that much. He couldn't stop himself from looking down at their hands. Their fingers were entwined together and it was his hand that was cold this time. The warm he felt from her hand made him squeeze it a bit more, as if trying to strangle every single drop of warmth out of them. Then, without warning, Dio rushed forwards, tugging Integra along with him.

"The manor is this way." He said taking a sharp turn. Integra seemed a bit confused as to why Dio was running now. Dio was well aware of Integra's concern. "We need to get out of this storm, unless of course, you'd like it to get worse."

Integra nodded. It was a fair point. Little did she know that Dio had ulterior reasons for rushing through the rain. He wanted to be the one to get her out of the storm, not just because of his pride, but because he wanted her to warm up more towards him, not Jonathan. That way, he could better destroy him. After all, that would only leave Erina and Dio knew that getting rid of her would be simple. Besides, as pretty as Integra is, he would love to have her on his side. All that beauty would be wasted with an idiot like Jonathan. As the thought of Integra with Jonathan ran across his mind, Dio couldn't help but shudder. What a horrible thought…

"You're already shivering?" Integra asked.

Dio turned to look back at her. She must've noticed the shutter he made when thinking about her and Jonathan's hideous bond. "It's nothing… I'm fine."

Integra, though she had her doubts, accepted Dio's reassuring words. "If you say so."

After a while, the two finally reached the Joestar manor. The storm was reaching it's peak, rain hurtling down at a rapid pace and lightning flashing with every passing moment. Though every strike terrified him, Dio still trudged through the rain, Integra's hand firmly grasped in his own. Integra found herself smiling once the house came into sight.

 _Hmph…_ She thought admiring the large size and unique decorum of the outside. _So, Dio can be cooperative at times…_

As the two walked to the front door, Danny barked excitedly from the inside. Integra looked towards Dio, who looked back at her.

"You have a dog?" She asked.

What a stupid question to ask. Of course they did. What other animal could've been making such noises?

"It's _JoJo's_ dog…" Dio corrected as he knocked on the door. "I, for one, can't stand dogs."

As their butler opened the door, Dio walked inside, his hand slowly letting go of Integra's and retreating back into his pocket. As reluctant as he was, he wouldn't be caught dead holding her hand in front of Jonathan. He had to steal her away from him in privacy. Doing it in front of him would only provoke more unsightly problems, problems that Dio had no intention of dealing with. Besides, once he gained Integra's trust, he'd be sure to assert that she was his and his alone by holding her hand… as well as other things.

"Dio!" Jonathan and Mr. Joestar exclaimed.

As Dio walked in reluctantly, Mr. Joestar stood in front of him, foot tapping and wearing an expression that looked less than pleased.

"And just where have you been?" He asked sternly.

Dio didn't answer. Rather, he waited for Jonathan to answer for him. Jonathan quickly noticed Integra, who was starting on her way back through the rain.

"Integra!?" He said in disbelief, racing towards her.

Jonathan grabbed her hand, unknowingly earning a grimace from Dio. The girl turned back to see Jonathan approaching her. She wanted to scold him for coming out when he knew full and well that she was leaving, but seeing his face gave her a bit of relief.

"Good evening, JoJo." She said continuing outside, despite Jonathan holding her hand.. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I must be getting home. So, if you'll excuse me…"

"You're heading home alone? A young lady all alone in the rain?" Mr. Joestar asked walking past Dio and towards Jonathan and Integra. The first thing Mr. Joestar noticed was how pretty the young lady was, a true beauty for a young thing. The man's gaze suddenly turned to Dio, only his expression was a bit more compassionate. Then the turned back to Integra."I'm sorry. I don't believe I got your name, Miss."

As Mr. Joestar extended his hand towards the young girl, she looked the man over with silence, then clasped his hand with a firm grip.

"Integra." She said. "Integra Fairbrook Wingsgate Hellsing."

Mr. Joestar gave the girl a warm smile.

"Well Ms. Hellsing," The man said as he bowed his head to the girl, "I thank you quite earnestly for returning my son home."

Integra gave a small smile and returned a bow (earning a sigh from Jonathan and an irritated grunt from Dio in the process of not curtseying like a proper young lady would), then turned to leave the manor. Mr. Joestar felt compelled to help escort the girl home. After all, she shouldn't have to brave this horrendous weather alone. But then again, the weather itself looked unforgiving.

"...Do you intend to walk home in this rain by yourself?" Dio asked, walking past both Jonathan and his step father.

The boy caught himself immediately. What should it matter to him if she walked home in the rain? It shouldn't matter. She was nothing but a useless girl. She'd already served her purpose and that was taking him home.

 _Well, I suppose that it isn't all that bad._ Dio though looking towards Integra again, his red eyes piercing back into the sparkling blue orbs of the young Hellsing. _I could make quick work of gaining her trust…_

As Dio thought out a plan of action, Integra stopped dead in her tracks and extended her hand into the rain. A loud crash of lightning and thunder echoed out into the sky as she did so, but she seemed unfazed by it. Now with her dress becoming a bit wet at the white shoulders, Integra adjusted her glasses with her other hand.

"Yes. It's just rain after all." She answered as more drops of rain fell into her palm. "Besides, where else am I to go?"

Integra suddenly felt her other hand be grabbed and yanked back. Dio tugged at her hand, leading her back into the house.

"...Because you allowed me under your umbrella during this horrible storm," He started as he looked down at her with a better-than-you glare, cheeks flushing all the while, "I suppose it's only fitting that I ask you to stay here until the rain subsides…"

Integra cocked her head to the side. What was it that he hoped to gain from allowing her to stay?

"Please Integra, stay here until the rain stops." Jonathan pleaded. "I can't allow a lady to go out in such foul weather and who knows what could happen to you while you're out there."

Mr. Joestar found himself smiling. Though he didn't know very much about the young Hellsing girl, she apparently was able to make friends out of both his sons, so much so that they would be willing to allow her to stay here during the storm. As Dio pulled Integra back into the manor, Mr. Joestar flashed her a smile before closing the door.

"It's our pleasure to help you in your time of need, Ms. Hellsing." He said as he closed the door.

Integra's face curved into a small smirk.

"I'm humbled by your offer. I'll be sure to pay it back one day." She chuckled.

Jonathan rushed in front of the two, stopping on the top of the stairs and motioning them to hurry up.

"Well? Come on!" He called. "We'll show you to the guest room!"

The young Hellsing sighed. That was Jonathan for you. He always acted so naive, yet on occasion, he acted sophisticated. He was an enigma; a truly perplexing person. Integra smiled, realizing that this was why they became close. They shared a common strangeness. Integra then turned to the blond boy, her expression turning into a serious yet bashful state.

"Do you intend to hold my hand the whole way upstairs?" She asked trying to repress her playful smile as much possible.

Dio abruptly snatched his hand back from Integra, giving her an indifferent look in response to what she said. Integra seemed shocked that Dio wasn't mad, but then her playful smile finally appeared on her face. Dio started to walk ahead of her, but felt his hand be grabbed once again. He turned back to see Integra with a gentle smile.

"I wouldn't have minded had you said yes." She said giving him a small grin. "Shall we?"

Dio smiled then turned away from Integra, mumbling something inaudible as he did so. Everything was going according to plan. He continued walking, firmly grasping her hand as they went.

"...Don't think that I did this to pay back your previous kindness." The boy responded, unknowingly having heat rush to his face. "I only saved Jonathan and that old fool the trouble of groveling at your feet."

Integra sighed.

 _Of course you'd have an excuse…_ She thought.


	9. Sir Hellsing, Spending the Night

It started out simple afterwards. Integra was lead into a large guest room smelling distinctly of lavender. She was well acquainted with the maid that led her there, the same maid that raised Jonathan since birth and had accepted Dio with open arms.

"Make yourself at home, Ms. Hellsing." The elderly maid chimed. "Dinner will be ready at 6:00, so until then, I ask that you stay patient."

Integra wandered into the room, her blue eyes scanning the room over and over again.

"Thank you." The young Hellsing said.

The maid flashed a smile before disappearing into the hallway. So, there Integra was. Waiting on the large soft bed. Honestly, the young Hellsing was at a loss of what to do with herself until suppertime. It wasn't her house, she couldn't go snooping around for a library. That was just rude, even she knew that. To pay back the Joestar's kindness with rudeness was absurd. She truly did owe them a lot for this… even Dio was kind enough to allow her under the same roof as him. Perhaps… she was wrong about him?

...Probably not, but still, it was a nice thought.

The small blonde girl sat in the middle of her bed for a few moments, a crack of lightning ripping through the sky as her mind wondered off into her own worries, mainly one concerning Penwood. Integra knew full and well that he was probably worried about her, even more worried than Alucard maybe.

 _I do hope he's not having a panic attack because of me._ Integra thought, feeling a bit of guilt creep up on her.

Meanwhile, George Joestar wandered down the stairs only to find Jonathan pestering Dio, who held his hands behind his back, refusing to show Jonathan what he was holding. A sigh escaped the man's mouth.

 _Why can't you two ever get along?_

As the man moped subconsciously, Jonathan blocked Dio's way, irritating the blond with every step he took in his path.

"If you're not holding anything, then show me your hands!" Jonathan barked. "Show me you're not hiding anything!"

Dio scoffed at Jonathan's remark.

"I don't have to prove anything to you." Dio said with disinterest. "Now get out of my way. JoJo."

"Dio, out with it." Mr. Joestar said, walking towards Dio.

Jonathan crossed his arms and gave Dio a sort of "Yeah! Show us!" look. Dio scoffed at Jonathan. Did that fool really result to having his father save him? Well, whatever. It's not like what he was hiding was that threatening anyways. Mr. Joestar closely inspected the blonde's hands, noting immediately that what he held belonged to his wife. A nightgown, beautifully sewn and an elegant shade of blue, lay in the blond boy's hands.

"That nightgown..." The man said placing his hand on. Dio's shoulder. "Dio where did you get that nightgown?"

Jonathan jumped right in front of Dio.

"Aha!" He said. "So you were hiding something from me!"

Dio looked away from Jonathan (finding it hard to not hit him all the while) and turned to his stepfather with a fake gentle expression. He could only imagine that Mr. Joestar was considerably concerned about where and why he had his wife's nightgown, but still, his expression didn't falter. He'd tell him the truth, even though it wasn't really the actual truth. The real truth was that Dio wanted to see Integra in a much more… form-fitting type of attire. It was necessary, he needed to see it for himself just how nice of a body she had. Granted, she would be given a bit of amnesty considering how old she currently was. Maturity would be the final make or break of the matter, but for now Dio just need a taste of what was to come.

"...I can't imagine Integra liking to sleep in her day clothes." He started looking to the side, faking an embarrassed look. To Mr. Joestar, it was sweet to see Dio taking such a liking to this girl, but to Jonathan… ugh. It was enough to make him sick (of course, he'd never openly admit that). Dio faked a flustered sigh, then stared back at his stepfather. "It's a necessary precaution to make sure that a lady is comfortable. T-that's why I happen to have this."

Dio applauded himself for the fake stutter. If he so wanted to, maybe he could take up acting as an adult. He certainly fooled Mr. Joestar with his "innocent, lovestruck child act", so why couldn't he do the same with a large crowd? Mr. Joestar gave a small smile to Dio, patting his blond head with a chuckle.

"Dio, I've never seen you like this before. You're practically aiding in that girl's every movement." Mr. Joestar said with another hearty chuckle. "Even you blush is for her."

Dio quickly looked away from Mr. Joestar, earning a stifled chuckle from the man. Jonathan tried to peer at Dio's tomato red face before he hid away, but to no avail. Dio, at this point, was now genuinely humiliated. Why the hell was he blushing!? He didn't mean a word of what he said!

 _Dammit!_

With a frustrated "che", Dio looked towards the floor, his blond locks swooping with the rapid movement of his head.

"I'm not!" He murmured, clenching his fists. "It's just… I'm still a bit sick is all."

Mr. Joestar looked amused and completely unbelieving of Dio's rebuttal, but gave a casual shrug in response anyways. "Whatever you say, Dio."

Dio stormed off without another word, prompting Mr. Joestar to looked towards his true son with a smile. then looked to Jonathan, face curving into a frown.

"Jonathan, go with him." He said. "Tell me what happens… Oh! But don't let Dio know that I sent you, okay?"

Jonathan stuttered on his words. Dio wasn't doing this to help the Hellsing girl. No, he was doing this for a much more personal reason.

He wanted her to change.

Of course, Jonathan inwardly scolded himself for even thinking of such a thing, but at the time, it was the only reasonable reason Dio would do anything for Integra. He wasn't one to worry about the wellbeing of others, just himself. That had to be the reason he went to give the nightgown to Integra. It was a good thing his father had allowed him to follow Dio to the guest room, so he could stop Dio from watching Integra… undress. With a stiff nod, Jonathan accepted his father's request. "Okay."

Jonathan followed after Dio, keeping his first suspicion close in mind. Mr. Joestar just smiled. He couldn't believe it. First Jonathan with Erina and now Dio with this Integra girl. It was so cute.

 _Ah… young love_ The elder Joestar thought.

As Dio clasped the doorknob in his hand, he felt Jonathan rush behind him, his loud footsteps being a dead giveaway that someone was following him.

"I know what you're up to, Dio." Jonathan said with a great deal of authority. "Don't think that I'll let you get away with it."

Dio glanced back at Jonathan then back to the door, slowly turning it open. The two boys walked into the room together.

"Integra?" Jonathan called.

Both boys walked in on the young Hellsing easing some black stockings on her beautiful, slender legs. Other than the stockings, Integra was also wearing a blue, form-fitting nightgown, one that gave rise to the bouts of maturity growing in certain womanly areas. Jonathan covered his eyes so as not to seem like a total pervert while Dio pulled out a hanky to cover his bloodied nose.

"S-sorry for intruding!" Jonathan squealed looking away. "We didn't' mean to come in! We just thought that you might need some night clothes."

Dio looked to the nightgown he held, quickly discarding it on the ground when he came to the realization that the one she had on was much much better. Integra quickly pulled up her stockings, giving an irritated grunt as her night gown draped around her legs. She quickly glanced towards the two before heading towards her bed, sitting down on it facing the two, her legs slightly bent in front of her. She then let out a sigh before bringing her knees to her chest. She couldn't help but mumble the word "cad" as she turned her gaze away from Dio and Jonathan. The two of them didn't even have the courtesy to knock…

"It's the thought that counts." Integra said, brushing hair out of her eyes. "In any case, your maid had given me a gown to wear for the night beforehand.."

"I see that." Jonathan said.

Integra then rose up from the large bed, slowly walking towards both Jonathan and Dio. Jonathan covered his face more while Dio just waited for her to stop walking. Once she came to a stop, the young Hellsing held her hands behind her back, a small blush covering her face.

"I'd like… to thank you for allowing me to spend the night here." She said adjusting her glasses. "I'm very grateful for it."

"Hmph." Dio said looking away from the Hellsing girl. "You can put your hand away. I have no intention of shaking it."

Integra ignored Dio's comment and turned her gaze to Jonathan, who was gobsmacked by her appreciation. She really was thanking them! (Granted, she still wasn't going to curtsey, but knowing INtegra, that was a bit too much to ask.)

"Oh!" Jonathan said bowing to Integra. "It's no trouble at all! Really!"

Integra put out her hand to Jonathan, waiting a bit impatiently for him to shake her hand. Jonathan looked at Integra for a moment before sighing. He was aware that he would NEVER get used to the fact that she was such a manly girl, but in truth, that was what Jonathan liked about Integra. She certainly was no lady, but she had the makings of a great gentleman for sure. Whether or not that was a good thing still was more of a grey subject, but regardless, Jonathan liked Integra just the way she was. Eagerly, Jonathan clasped Integra's hand with both of his own. Both the bluenette and the blonde gave one another a smile, then took to laughing with one another. The whole scene really pissed Dio off.

"Tch." Dio scoffed as he turned around completely.

Jealousy crept up on Dio, making him infuriated in an instant. How dare JoJo grasp Integra's hands in such a sickeningly sweet manner?! Who the hell did he think he was? He already had that trashy bitch, Erina for his amusement, so then why? Why was he holding Integra's hand!? Not only that, but she looked genuinely happy…

"Jojo…" Dio hissed.

The more he thought about it the more angry he became to a point where Dio finally started walking away, frustrated, jealous, and… a little bit crestfallen. Was she to ultimately say with Jojo?!

"Dio." Integra called.

Dio turned around to flash a horribly intimidating glare at the young Hellsing girl. What could she possibly want?

"Wha-"

Warmth. That was what Dio felt in that moment. Pure, sweet warmth. Integra's hands wrapped around Dio's slender frame, her face stone-cold but revealing a small blush.

"Thank you." She said quietly. "I'm truly grateful."

Dio's face turned beet red in an instant, his eyes darting everywhere but Integra. Jonathan's smile caught Dio's eye. That stupid oaf actually thought this was funny? To see him absolutely taken off-guard by this… worthless little girl? Ridiculous!

"M-muda!" He blurted pushing Integra away. "A-as if I did it to because I cared about you! I simply did it so as not to face later consequences! Why would I, Dio, ever do something for a bitch like you?! Did you think that I cared!? Well, I didn't! I didn't and I never will! You're a fool to think that I'd ever-"

"Why are you blushing so much?" Integra asked cocking her head to the side, completely oblivious to the ribald thoughts that ran through Dio's mind. "Something bothering you? Are you sick?"

Dio's face turned and even harsher shade of red, worrying not only the young Hellsing, but also his step-brother, though Jonathan knew he wasn't sick. Dio soon started to rush out to the room, mumbling the word "MUDA" in a seemingly endless chant as he left.

"Muda muda!" He yelled. "You and and JoJo!"

The door abruptly slammed behind the blonde. Jonathan and Integra shared the silence, contemplating what just happened.

"What's wrong with him?" Integra asked. "Was it something I said?"

Jonathan let out a chuckle before shaking his head.

"No." He answered. "It's not you, Integra. Dio's just having a moment."

Now in the safety of the hallway, Dio slumped against the door, hands covering his beet-red face.

 _She… Sh-she hugged me…_ Dio thought. _It was… it was so warm…_

Dio grumbled a bit of curses before he finally gave a sigh. Though he wasn't willing to admit it, that one hug from Integra made him feel wonderful. His ego also inflated a lot due to her thank you, feeling as though she couldn't have made it without him. The feeling wasn't as bad as it was weird. It just felt… off, but right. It was as if Integra was made to pay him such kindnesses, so stroke his ego in a way that no one, not even he himself, could do so well…

But of course!

He was Dio after all! He would have the world eating out of the palm of his hand one day. He'd be the king of the world and every king needs a queen. So… did that mean that Integra would be his queen? His heart stuttered at the thought of having her gentle embrace, to have her by his side at all times. He actually found himself wanting her to cradle him in her arms again, but only when he was actually ready for it.

…He was ready now.

Dio rose to reenter the room once more, noting almost instantly that Jonathan left Integra's room with a smile. Dio simply watched the boy ease his way towards him. A small tinge of irritation quelled deep within him as he watched Jojo passed by. Though he had a smile on, his inner feeling was something of pure rage.

"Dio..." Jonathan said. "Where are you going?"

Dio turned his nose up at Jonathan, acting as if the question he had asked was stupid.

"To see Integra." Dio said as he wandered towards the door.

The door slammed open, revealing a small Integra tucking herself into her covers. She paused and looked back over Dio, confused as to why he had come back in. He rushed towards her, prompting Integra to sit up.

"What are you doing, Di-"

Integra couldn't help but blush. Dio wrapped his arms tightly around Integra's small frame and refused to let go.

"...You're welcome." Dio mumbled into her ear.


	10. Sir Hellsing, Homecoming

Penwood panicked as he strode about the foyer, worrying hopelessly about the small Hellsing girl.

 _Where on Earth could she be?_ The man thought pacing the hall.

He, Walter, and even Alucard were completely oblivious to where the little Hellsing could be and it perplexed them all. The servants of the house seared high and low for the girl, some donning their best rain gear and heading to the school in order to see if she was there. Others when into the town in order to find her. Penwood sighed as he continued to panic, his brain entering into a complete overload of possibilities as to where the young Hellsing could be. A young lady of her caliber could be anywhere. What if she was kidnapped? What if she was killed? Penwood started to pace the hall faster at the mental image of a lifeless Integra laying in some cold abandoned street, her body violated and vitality depleted completely.

"Penwood." Walter called from the doorway. "There's a man at the door who would like to see you."

"Ah… Not now!" The man said rushing along with the butler. "I simply don't have the time to chit-chat with our neighbors! The Hellsing heir is missing, Walter!"

Walter shook his head.

"I found her, sir." He said leading the way. "Or rather, that man found her."

Walter pointed over to a man with bluish hair dressed in a professional suit. Next to the man stood two boys, ones that Penwood immediately recognized as the ones Integra wandered with. Then, from behind the man, a certain blonde-haired girl stepped out, eyes just as stone cold as ever.

"Integra!" Penwood said.

Alucard, who was sulking on the staircase, quickly pricked up at the sight of his little master returning to the manner. He let out a few demonic barks, earning the attention of all three Joestars. Dio looked specifically at Integra after examining the dog.

"Are you sure that's a normal mongrel?" He asked with a sneer. "He looks more like cerberus than any dog I've ever seen."

Jonathan found himself backing away a bit from the large black dog, wincing every time it let out its horrid bark.

"You dog is… unique, Integra." Jonathan chuckled nervously. "It certainly has character…"

The large black hound then leaped from the top step onto the ground floor, sprinting towards it master with great speed. Jonathan found himself getting in front of Integra, fearing that the dog might just ram her to the floor. Integra scoffed at the action and walked in front of JoJo.

"It's nothing to worry about, JoJo." Integra said with a smile. "He's just Alucard, my dog."

The pooch smirked as his master stroked his head in a sickeningly sweet manner. She'd never do this to him in his human form, so getting this treatment made turning into this form all the more enjoyable.

"My my… You missed me didn't you, Alucard?" She said petting the pooch's head. "No need to be so nervous. "I'm back."

The dog barked once in a monotone voice, earning a large smile from Integra.

"Such a cute puppy…" She said petting the dog softly.

Dio and Jonathan looked at each other, wondering how in the world Integra could even call a demonic being like her dog, Alucard, cute. Penwood rushed up to the young lady, scolding her as she turned towards him.

"Where on Earth were you!?" He yelled, grabbing ahold of her shoulders, forcing her to look directly in his eyes. "Do you have any idea how worried the rest of us were about you!?"

Integra sighed.

"I apologize, Penwood." She said bowing (once again earning a scowl from Jonathan. Dio at this point was more concerned with her dog still.).

The elderly man was going to continue, but having heard the ever rebellious Integra apologize threw him off a bit, especially considering the circumstances of people being around to witness it. Did she really mean that apology? Was she truly sorry about making him worry?

"...I just hope that this doesn't happen again. I can't have the head of the house go missing, now can I?" He said patting the girl's head, ruffling her blonde hair. "Do you understand, young lady?"

Integra, though she thought that her departure was okay, nodded. She was fully aware that Penwood, as well as Walter and Alucard, were deeply worried about her. She was just a child to them after all. Walter nodded to the young lady as she wandered past him. She acknowledged him, giving a small nod back. Penwood glared back at Mr. Joestar, giving a warm smile to the man.

"Many thanks for returning Integra home." He said shaking the man's hand. "Heaven knows she's one for causing trouble."

Mr. Joestar returned a smile, grasping the man's hand firmly.

"No no. I should be thanking you." He said with a small chuckle. "Your daughter led my son home in the middle of last night's storm. She's quite the woman."

Penwood glared down at Integra, who was pushing Alucard towards Jonathan and Dio. Jonathan hesitantly patted the dog's head while Dio simply scoffed at the pooch. Never in his life did Penwood believe that Integra would meet people she truly did care about. With an awkward straighten of his jacket, Penwood turned his attention back to Mr. Joestar, a small smile curving onto his face.

"...Ah." He retorted weakly. "She did?"

Mr. Joestar gave a sympathetic smile to Mr. Penwood, patting the man's shoulder. Then, he pointed towards the children.

"Isn't that cute?" He asked.

Penwood watched in silence as Integra accused Dio of being afraid of Alucard, to which he ignored her and reluctantly patted the dog's back. Jonathan soon grew attached to the pooch, affectionately rubbing the black fur on his head. Alucard, though he didn't know Jonathan, allowed him to. After all, he was one of his master's friends, so it wouldn't be any harm unless she said so. Integra looked happy that the two enjoyed Alucard's company, and Jonathan was glad to see her happy. Dio was too, but he seemed far to snobby too admit it, though a light blush appeared on his face as he looked away from the two.

Penwood stared on at the children in silence, as if they were some strange beings, but moreover, he seemed to be much more concerned with how Integra seemed completely overjoyed with the company of the two other children. It wasn't like her to act so warm towards others, let alone any other children. Hell, even he found it difficult to make the young Hellsing smile sometimes, so to see that these two boys could make her smile just by being there was almost too hard to believe. Walter, who couldn't help the small smile that curved onto his face as he watched the always stoic Integra have fun for once, started off towards the children.

"Sir, I wasn't sure when you intended to return, but it's about time for tea." The butler started off towards the dining room, motioning the small girl towards his direction. "Your little companions can accompany you too if they like."

Integra stopped petting Alucard abruptly, having come down from her blissfully playful mood and brought back to reality. With a quick turn of her feet, the Hellsing started off towards the dining room after her butler, Alucard following close after. When she reached the doorway, her head slowly craned back, a blank yet lovable face taking over her features.

"...Are you coming?"

Jonathan nodded quickly, starting after Integra as she stood waiting in the doorway. "Of course!"

The two disappeared into the hallway with Alucard, the sound of their rushing feet echoing and getting further away with every passing moment. It took a moment, but Dio, with a sharp click of his tongue, started to saunter towards the doorway after the three, shoving his hands within his pockets as he swayed side to side with every drop of his feet. "You'd better have some good tea."

Penwood stood there, unconsciously breaking into a cold sweat, until Mr. Joestar gently nudged the man, gaining his attention. His brown eyes watched as Lord Joestar's blue orbs gestured back over to his step-son. Penwood, as confused, concerned, and unsure of what to feel as he was, steadily turned his head back, making sure to pay special attention to the blonde boy. To him, Dio was just walking over there, albeit slowly. He didn't really understand what the other man was trying to show hi-

"...Make haste, Dio!"

Integra came back through the hallway with a bit more spring in her step. She looked like she was still on her lingering happiness high, which wasn't at all a bad look for her.

"You're tea will get could if you continue to dawdle here like an imbecile." Her harsh words were enough to make Dio scoff in a flustered sort of manner.

"Who ever said I wanted your wretched tea in the first place?" With a hand placed on his hip, Dio made sure to look as condescending as possible. Integra seemed however not to care, bounding forward without fail to clasp Dio's hand within her own. As soon as she started touched his hand, Dio's blush worsened just a bit.

"H-hey!" Dio found himself being rushed down the hallway by the young Hellsing, his feet kissing the velvet carpet below rapidly. Soon, the two disappeared within the hallway, only a light (and somewhat mischievous sounding) chuckle from the blonde girl's mouth escaping into the empty space. As the sound rang against his ears, Penwood's mouth fell agape.

 _...This can't be the same little girl, can it?_ Penwood shook his head to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. He was more concerned when he realize that he in fact wasn't. She actually laughed?! That's just… not normal, even for a Hellsing's standards… Not to mention that boy... he seemed far too flustered when she grabbed his hand…

Penwood was taken from his thoughts as Lord Joestar prodded him once more, this time flashing a rosy smile. "I believe my sons have taken a liking to your daughter. Isn't that cute?"

Penwood struggled to come up with a response. Never in his life did he ever believe that he'd call the young Hellsing's actions cute.

...But, it wasn't exactly a bad feeling. "I suppose so…"

Lord Joestar held his piece for a moment seeming to forget something important.

"Oh! How could I forget?" The blue-haired man extended his arm towards the shorter.

"Lord Joestar of the Joestar estate," George took a moment to flash the man a smile as he extended his arm to his fullest extent, "or George Joestar. Whichever you prefer."

Penwood sighed while looking down at the man's burly hand, wondering just what the hell just happened. Of course, he was the one who told Integra to make nice with other children, but he would've never expected her to go on and meet people she'd be friendly towards.

 _Perhaps I misjudged her…_

Penwood glared towards Lord Joestar's hand, then with a swift motion of his arm, firmly grasped the hand within his own.

"Alright then, Lord Joestar." He said shaking man's hand. "As for me, I am Lord Penwood of the Hellsing estate, but you may call me Penwood."


	11. Sir Hellsing, Meeting the Ruffian

In the dark of the night, young Integra Hellsing's eyes popped open at the sound of a loud crash erupting from downstairs. She gripped around her nightstand until she was able to finally grasp her glasses. On the ground laid her puppy (if one could even call such a beast that), Alucard.

"You heard that, right?" Integra asked, rising up from her bed. The dog only barked one, keeping its ever so monotone voice. Integra pushed up her glasses as a response, and crawled underneath her bed. The dog waited in silence, eyeing the door leading into the hallway all the while. At last, the Hellsing girl poked back out of the underside of her bed, this time wielding a baker rifle. "Well, let's get going, Alucard."

The little girl and the dog wandered out into the hallway. From downstairs, more muffled sounds and voices hit the black dog's ears. He sped up his pace. When the tow reached the staircase, the butler, Walter Dornez, sat at the top step, looking at those who broke in. With a slow swish of his head, he turned to his little master, stretching the deadly strings in his hands all the while. "Just a bunch of thieves, Sir Integra."

Integra wandered closer to him, gripping the rifle tightly as she slowly started off downstairs. Walter smiled at the child, before turning his attention to Alucard. The dog in question was already coarsely growling. Integra petted his head. "Patience, Alucard. We will see to it that they don't leave this place… alive."

"Speedwagon! Get the led out, boy!"

The small blonde boy struggled to continue holding the priceless goods they had taken, wobbling as more items were added to the pile he had to carry. It wasn't ideal obviously, but such was the life of a thug.

One can't choose their luxuries…

With a sigh and adjustment of his hat, the scar-faced boy continued on, nearly tripping as he entered the dinning hall with the elder thugs. One of them lifted a plate off the table, closely examining the craftsmanship. "These blokes won't know what hit the-"

With the harsh pull of a string, the man was dead in an instant, his whole body ripping in half and blood spraying everywhere. Little Speedwagon had just came in only to drop all of what he was carrying and scream. The corpse laid on the carpeted floor, slowly staining it.

"What are you screaming about!?" One of the thieves yelled at the small boy. He rushed up and slapped Speedwagon on the floor, then stomped his foot into his stomach. "Are you trying to get us caught- AH!"

The man had seen his comrade at that point, his innards on full display. The other thugs pulled out their weapons, fearing that someone was fully aware of them being in the house.

"Sh-show yourself!" One of them yelled, rapidly glaring around.

No answer was given. The thieves stayed silent, watching as the whole manor fell silent. As Speedwagon lifted his head up off the ground, a gunshot rang out. Another thug fell to the ground right next to him, a bullet hole right between his eye ducts. The boy couldn't even scream.

He was too scared to.

The thugs started dropping like flies after that, something large and black practically ripping them to shreds. Speedwagon watched in horror as the beast ripped them all apart, occasionally wincing as it came close to where he was.

 _Think Speedwagon! Think!_ He thought as it dawned upon him that he would surely be killed too if he didn't act fast. _W-wait! I'm already on the ground! All I have to do it play dead!_

So, Speedwagon did just that, laying face down on the carpet. Once all the flesh ripping stopped, it became eerily quiet. Then, the boy could hear and feel something standing over him and breathing heavily. He held still, despite being scared out of his mind. Then, a voice, one of the thugs, started screaming. Another gunshot rang out, this time further away from him and the screaming stopped.

"Is that all of them?" A strangely ladylike voice asked. The footsteps of one… no… two people became closer with every passing moment. Speedwagon's heart felt like it was going to burst with how fast it was beating. "What about this one?" The same voice asked, the clicking of a rifle ringing against Speedwagon's ears. Unknowingly, he had started trembling out of fear, which was a dead giveaway to the fact that he wasn't dead.

"Get up." He heard the voice said kicking Speedwagon.

The boy refused, sticking to playing dead. Upon being kicked to where his face was towards the ceiling, he was able to see the wielder of the rifle for the first time.

 _...It's a girl!?_

Speedwagon looked up at the girl, stuttering on his words. What was a pretty girl like this doing holding a soldier's rifle like this!? She stood over him, now pointing the rifle in his face. "Either you get up or you die. Your choice."

Speedwagon finally scrambled to his feet. He quickly noticed the old man behind the blonde girl and the monster-looking dog directly behind him. The blonde girl slowly approached him, getting up close and personal to him. She leaned in closer to him, squinting her eyes as she put down her rifle. To Speedwagon, it was really uncomfortable and unfair. She was a beautiful girl threatening his life, not to mention how close she was getting to him. Speedwagon broke eye contact with the blonde girl, blushing a bit as she cocked her head in response.

"...I'll let you go. You'll be the one to inform people not to rob the Hellsings." The blonde girl said, earning a quick bark from the dog. She ignored the beast, placing a hand on Speedwagon's shoulder. "The consequence is right before you."

The old man smiled as he pulled his gloves down, eyeing Speedwagon as he turned away. "Very good, sir."

With a sigh, he left the room, mumbling something about cleaning a mess. The dog walked back towards the girl, growling quietly as he came back. Integra petted his head. "Haven't you eaten enough?" She asked with a weak smile. The dog simply barked in response. Of course he wasn't full yet.

The blonde girl then pushed up her glasses and motioned Alucard to come along, leaving Speedwagon in the dining hall alone.

 _She… She's letting me go._ He thought glaring around the dead corpses. _She could've killed me, but she didn't. She's… sparing me._

The young thug felt a certain determination fill him as he turned back towards the girl.

"W-wait!" Speedwagon called, chasing after her. "...I want to come back!"

Integra glared back immediately, pointing the rifle at the boy. Speedwagon flinched, raising his hands to defend himself. "N-no! Not to steal! To… talk!"

Integra lowered the rifle a little bit. She gave Speedwagon a confused look. "Why?"

Speedwagon's blush worsened as he stuttered with his answer. "T-to pay you back of course! You spared my life, so now I have to return the favor! I'll pay you back in full for all the things we broke!"

The Hellsing simply chuckled in response, causing Speedwagon's face to redden more out of humiliation. How dare she laugh!? He meant it! "I'm serious!"

"I'd never expect a thug like you to feel obligated to pay me back." She mused. "What about all the people I killed. Weren't they close to you?"

Speedwagon shook his head profusely. "The only thing they've ever done for me is drag me along with their stupid, low-paying heists! I don't even get paid half the tim-"

"Then how do you expect to pay me back?" Integra interrupted, eyeing Speedwagon with a certain cold look. "You have nothing to give and your gang is dead."

Speedwagon faltered at her words. She was right. He really didn't have anything to offer her. With a defeated sigh, Speedwagon adjusted his hat, trying desperately to seem like he wasn't taken aback by what she said. "I'll… think of something."

Integra stayed silent for a moment. The way this boy acted strangely reminded her of Jonathan, always one to be a gentleman no matter the situation. She sighed at the thought. Had this boy been Jonathan, she would have surely let him come back, even if he couldn't come up with any money by that time. Integra exhaled through her nose, then glanced at Speedwagon who was still pondering how he could possibly get the money.

"I'll allow it." She said turning away. Speedwagon turned to her, happiness overflowing within him. "If you mean it, then you'll return tomorrow sometime in the night."

Speedwagon gave a determined nod. "Right!"

Integra continued upstairs with Alucard, who grinned at the boy before following.

"W-wait!"

"What?" Integra groaned, irritation written in her features.

Speedwagon gripped his hat in his two little hands, then glared back up at Integra. "I-I never got your name."

Integra continued up the stairs "I never got yours either."

"It's Speedwagon!" He bellowed. "Robert E. O. Speedwagon!"

Integra giggled. What kind of name was Speedwagon? Well, he did come from the streets after all…

"Well Robert," Integra chimed from the top of the stair well, "You may address me as Sir Hellsing."

"B-but…" Speedwagon started, "You're a woman-"

"I'm aware." She interpreted. If there was one thing Integra hated, it was being told that the title "sir" didn't fit with a lady.

"Okay, Sir Hellsing." The boy said nodding. "I'll be back tomorrow! I promise!"

Integra gave him a dismissive wave as he left.

"Master?" Alucard asked cocking his head to the side. "Why did you let that boy live?"

Integra looked out as Speedwagon rushed away. "Well…"

Both Integra and Alucard watched at the boy tripped in the distance, sighing a bit at how much of a klutz he was.

"He reminds a lot of Jonathan…"


	12. Sir Hellsing, Attending the Match

**Author's note: You thought you'd only get one chapter today, but it was me... DIO! (I'm sorry.) Anyway, this is a much longer chapter for all those who where waiting. Thank you all so much for reading! (Also, there's** ** _one hell of a cameo_** **in this chapter...)**

In time, things began to look up for the four young children. Integra grew closer to the three, Erina and Jonathan's bond grew greater than ever, and Dio actually seemed to be enjoying their friendship, even though he acted differently.

But in truth, Dio had just about enough of this little friendship Jonathan was gaining over Integra.

Just who the hell did JoJo think he was anyway? How on Earth did a bumbling oaf like him gain Integra's trust so easily? Her trust in JoJo greatly surpassed that of her trust him, and that vexed Dio to no end. What was that idiot doing that he wasn't? As the children walked home school that day, Dio shot a venomous glare at his stepbrother.

 _Curse you, JoJo..._. Dio clenched his fists. He could feel his anger building as Jonathan laughed at a playful threat from Integra.

"I'm serious! I've been getting better too!" Jonathan explained, rousing Dio from his thoughts. As Dio came back to reality, he noted that Jonathan was flexing his arm, as if to show that he actually had some sort of muscle like he was actually strong. "You'll never see me lose another fight again!"

Erina nodded her head in agreeance, then looked to Integra, who seemed to not believe Jonathan in the slightest. "It's true, Integra! Jonathan's taken up boxing! He's quite good!"

Integra pushed up her glasses, not facing either of them as she continued to walk. "I find that hard to believe."

Jonathan pouted a bit at the girl's response, but then tugged her arm, earning a icy glare from her blue eyes.

"I can prove it too!" Jonathan said pointing further beyond the grassy plain. In the distance, there was a small, circular patch of dirt being bordered by fences on either side. Integra looked at the construction, then turned her attention back to Jonathan. She didn't know what that was, but Jonathan seemed to.

"That's where our fights are held!" Jonathan explained. "Tomorrow, I'll be there training! You can come by and watch!"

Erina sighed, tapping her fingers together as the four continued walking. "I wish I could see your fight, JoJo, but my father is expecting guests tomorrow. I have to stay behind."

Jonathan seemed crestfallen at Erina's response. She had always came for his matches, encouraging him whenever he lost and tending to his beaten frame whenever he was down and out. Without here there, it wouldn't feel the same. Integra glared towards Erina, her face for a brief moment looking a bit balked.

"Have you tried asking to go out tomorrow?" Integra questioned.

Erina was concerned about Integra's instant response. It was… odd to hear at the very least. Integra didn't seem like the one to be upset if someone from their little group was gone. In fact, she heard from JoJo that she doesn't seem to care in the slightest. If that was the case, then why was she so quick to ask if she had made sure she couldn't go? Then, it hit Erina. Maybe this once, just this once, Integra had really hoped to have her come along with her, as a true friend and not an lagniappe. The very thought made Erina's heart soar, for she had always assumed that Integra didn't really care that much for her on the account that their personalities were so different.

"I-I have…" Erina responded, looking away from Integra. The girl came to the realization that even though this was the one time that Integra was counting on her to come with her, she couldn't deliver. It was enough to make Erina feel sad, like she had truly let Integra down. "He said that I needed to stay for the Phantomhives."

Integra sighed, placing a single hand on her hip as she continued to walk along the dirt path. To the young Hellsing, it was a journey worth taking (what with JoJo finally putting that uncommonly large body of his to good use), but it would be better is she was accompanied by Erina. Integra enjoyed her company a lot more than she would have originally thought. Unlike most of those snobby girls in their class, Erina was willing enough to do things that only Integra knew herself of being capable of. If Integra could hold a spider in her hands, then Erina would at least pet the spider, albeit hesitantly. It was a charming trait Erina had, to overcome her fears for others. She just wished that Erina could have come with her. They would've had a grand time watching JoJo (hopefully) win.

"I suppose it's fine…" Integra said her gaze veering over towards Dio. His red eyes pierced hers the moment she looked his way, her face still stoic, but somewhat unreadable. _What could she be thinking?_

"Dio, you'll come won't you?" Integra asked in an aloof manner.

Dio read her stance carefully, noting how she seemed uninterested in whether or not Dio actually came or not she looked. She was after some sort of response, that much he knew, but what response she wanted, or rather, the one she was looking for, he couldn't tell. Dio weighed his options. Say no and possibility of giving Integra the satisfaction she was looking for was high, that and her level of friendliness towards him might just drop (not that he cared or anything like that). Say yes and he'd have to bother himself in accompanying her to JoJo's stupid boxing match… Dio let a grin curve on his face.

"No." Dio said turning away from Integra, nose risen and expression smug. "I have much more _pressing_ matters to tend to tomorrow."

It struck Dio for a brief moment that he could do both, say no to accompanying Integra just to leave her by herself and then attend JoJo's boxing match, if only to beat him senseless while Integra watched. It would be a surprise, one that would surely show Integra who was more dominant. After all, if there was one thing Dio knew about Integra, it was how she admired people with a domineering attribute. Why else would she be so stone cold all the time? As Dio ran through the precautions he had to take, buying the boxing glove, waking up earlier than JoJo to make sure that he was there beforehand, and the like, Integra sighed.

"I expected as much." She acknowledged, tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Dio glared at her for a brief moment, only to look away towards the makeshift boxing ring. Everything seemed to be going according to plan.

Later that night, as Integra entered her room, she was startled by the figure sitting in her windowsill, the large smile he flashed her making her huff indignantly.

"Welcome back, Robert." She said walking towards her desk, inwardly groaning over the large amount of paperwork that laid there.

The thug in the window crossed his arms, tipping the pauper hat he wore just a little bit over his eyes. "That's Speedwagon to you."

The Hellsing rolled her eyes, taking the wooden chair pushed into the desk and plopping herself down on it. From the cracked doorway, her black dog sauntered into the room, his gaze lingering a bit on Speedwagon before he approached his master, dropping his body next to her chair. Though greatly unnerved by the large, demonic dog, Speedwagon shifted his feet in order to face Integra, smile wide on his face.

"Hehe... " He chuckled smugly, hopping off the windowsill into the room, "I've got something for you."

Speedwagon reached into the pockets of his worn black vest, quickly pulled something out, and then hid his hands behind his back. He gingerly walked towards Integra, who was a bit curious as to what he had in his hands.

"Put out your hand." He told her with a grin. "I have something for you."

Integra slowly put out her hand, intently waiting for Speedwagon to put something in it. Speedwagon chuckled as he placed a small leather bag in the palm of Integra's hand. Integra gripped the bag with both hands, peering inside to see the numerous pounds inside. Speedwagon wore a cocky smile as Integra looked back at him.

"Heh." He beamed, adjusting his hat. Integra couldn't help but smile a little bit. To think that Speedwagon kept true to his word, not to mention he made quick work of it. "I told you I'd find a way to pay you back."

Integra tossed the small leather bag between her hands. "Exactly how much is in this?"

Speedwagon sat on the girl's bed, facing her with his legs crossed and eyes settling on the bag in question.

"About three hundred pounds." He said with gusto. "It wasn't easy to get, but I managed some-"

"You're about eighteen thousand off…" Integra interrupted patting tossing the bag gingerly between both hands. Speedwagon's head snapped back towards her, incredulity put in all his features. Integra finally held the small leather bag still in one hand. "I'm impressed though. In that short amount of time, you were able to get this much."

Speedwagon hung his head in defeat. "It was hard enough getting that much…"

Integra felt a bit of pity for Speedwagon. She had to admit, he was only a street thug. He ran the risk of getting caught by someone for all the trouble he went through just to get her a measly three hundred pounds, so surely she could aid the street rat in some way.

"Perhaps, I could lower the amount you owe me?" Integra suggested.

Speedwagon turned to face her once again, this time looking a bit offended.

"No." He spat, slamming his fist onto the mattress. He folded his arms and started bouncing one of his his feet. Integra could tell that the suggestion she made only served to vex Speedwagon. The street thug adjusted his hat a bit, then shot a scowl in the girl's direction, prompting the small black dog next to her to growl coarsely. "I said I'd pay the full amount, dammit! That's exactly what I'll do! Don't you try and make it easy for me!"

Integra couldn't help but sigh. Of course, it would've been a kind gesture if Speedwagon actually took it, but regardless, she was still astonished by the young thug's persistence to pay in full. Most people probably would've taken her offer knowing the risks that come with gaining that amount of pounds through "unorthodox" methods, but not Speedwagon. _What an interesting character…_

"Very well." Integra said nodding. "I wish you the best of luck in getting the full amount of pounds then, Robert."

"It's SPEEDWAGON!" He snapped.

"Whatever you say… Robert." She retorted.

The young thug groaned in response to Integra's blatant disregard for his prefered name, prompting her to chuckle just a bit. Alucard smirked at the sight of his master's amusement. It was rare to see her smile. Speedwagon jumped off from the bed, ruffling the sheets as he went back towards the window.

"I'll be back tomorrow… hopefully." He said climbing out. "Until then!"

Integra dismissively waved goodbye to Speedwagon as he climbed out the window.

"Certainly."

"Penwood," Integra said as she tugged at the strings of her chestnut boots, "I'm off to watch a boxing match today."

Penwood nearly spat out his tea at the sight of Integra. She looked delightful, her hair held by a single bow with long blonde bangs draping on both sides of her face. The beautiful blue-skirted, button-up, queenly dress she wore brought out the color of her eyes and the bow more, not to mention how it perfectly fitted her. Everything seemed perfect about her attire, which had Penwood completely speechless.

"Did you hear me, Penwood?" She asked, walking pausing at the doorway. "I'm going somewhere."

"Y-yes." The man stuttered, nearly forgetting that Integra was speaking to him. "O-okay."

He nodded as the girl waked out the front door, Walter rushing to close it after her.

"I'll be back soon." Integra called as the elderly butler closed the door after her departure.

"Alright." Penwood said, unsure of what to feel.

It was a hard change for Penwood, what with Integra acting a bit more ladylike everyday. He supposed he had her friend Erina to thank for that, for she always pushed Integra to wear dresses considering how nice she looked in them. Not that only that, but Integra never used to leave the house as often as she did now, yet now out of nowhere she'd tell him when and what she was doing without fail, something that Penwood would've never gotten from Sir Arthur Hellsing. The man couldn't help but think about how different Integra was from her father, from their different styles of leading the organization to how they interacted with people in general. Integra was always one to be stoic, like her father, but she also had a lot of pride, respect, and loyalty to the people serving beneath her, a trait her father never once possessed. She didn't act very much entitled either and prefered to do things on her own rather than having a servant do it for her. She was a strange one, but Penwood was glad that she was. She was the changed the Hellsing organization desperately needed. Walter walked over to the man as he lay deep in thought.

"She's growing into a fine young lady, isn't she?" He said with an easing smile. Though Walter looked happy, his tone couldn't be anymore serious. When his icy blue eyes opened back up, Penwood could see the concern within them. "There's no need for worry, Sir Penwood. She can handle herself."

The words were not directed just to Penwood, from the top of the stairway, Alucard let out a loud stinging bark, prompting both men to look at the hound. Out of all three of them, Alucard was the most worrisome over his dear little master, the Hellsing that gave him the kindness her father couldn't produce.

 _Master…_ The undead pooch thought watching the small blonde girl in question leave.

As Jonathan gazed around the crowded makeshift boxing ring, he couldn't help but feel a bit unsure of himself, partially because he hadn't seen Integra at all. Of course, she said she would come, but whether since she wasn't there now, it was kind of concerning to the young Joestar.

"Are you ready to fight, Jonathan?" The boy posing as the referee asked nudging the boy's shoulder.

Jonathan gave a dazed look back over to the boy, seeming to have forgotten himself in thought. "...O-of course!"

The boy then gingerly patted Jonathan's shoulder, then made his way to the middle of the ring, effectively quieting down everyone.

"Okay everyone! The fight's about to start!" The boy then extended his arm to Jonathan, giving out a very eager smile. "In this corner, we have Jonathan Joestar!"

Jonathan waved to the other boys who were cheering and yelling with all the added excitement. However, behind the bright smile he had on, he was feeling a bit disappointed and let down. Integra was nowhere to be seen in the crowd.

 _Maybe she thought I'd lose…_ Jonathan thought, his smile faltering as he dwelled on the thought a bit longer. _Maybe she just didn't want to see me get hurt…_

"Aaaaand in this corner we have the new guy in town!"

Jonathan's gaze peered over to his opponent, trying to push the thought of Integra not wanting to see him fight anymore as far from his mind as possible.

 _...Fine. I don't care in the slightest if she comes or not._ He thought turning his head the whole way around, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill out. _I'll show her by winning! Then, she'll see._

As Jonathan's eyes focused on his step brother, looking as pompous and superior as ever, his heart nearly sank.

 _I-It can't be…_

The announcing boy rose his hand to Dio, who sat on the grassy hill tying up his boxing gloves. "Introducing Dio Brando!"

Jonathan felt his mouth quiver as his stepbrother sauntered closer to the boxing ring, his face smug and far too carefree looking. They exchanged no words, but the tension the two shared was thick enough to cut.

"Alright," the announcing boy said looking both boys over, "You know the rules. One hit to the face wins it."

Jonathan gave one last pleading glance towards the crowd, but only ended up regretting it.

Integra was still not there.

"Begin!" The announcer bellowed.

Jonathan ran forward towards Dio, letting the frustration he felt toward Integra not showing up fuel his onslaught of quick fists. However, Dio seemingly effortlessly dodged all of the Joestar's swings, making Jonathan struggle even more to even keep up with him.

 _...She isn't here?_ Dio thought, peeking into the crowd as he continued to calmly dodge all of Jonathan's jabs. _What a bother…_

Dio had intended to knock Jonathan out for Integra, proving how much stronger than him he truly was, but it wasn't going to happen. She hadn't even shown up. As Dio thought more about it, he couldn't help the grin that curved onto his face.

 _Maybe she was so sure he'd lose she decided not to come?_ Dio thought, quietly chuckling to himself. It was an amusing thought nonetheless.

Jonathan could feel sweat streaming down the side of his face. He indeed was tired, but he just couldn't land a hit on Dio.

 _I can't connect…_ He thought as he continued to miss.

Dio felt the tip of Jonathan's red boxing glove graze on of his blond strands of hair, making him reel back a bit. _Hmph. JoJo is better than I had expected._

 _...But,_ With one last doge of a quick slug from Jonathan, Dio stabled his footing, stamping his foot firmly on the ground.

With one quick and powerful punch to the stomach, Dio had stop Jonathan's assault entirely.

 _I'll be certain to show him how we do it on the bad side of town, Booth Boxing Style!_

With a swift reel of his arm, Dio shot his arm back forward with unrelenting force.

 _Eat this!_

Dio landed the punch directly to Jonathan's face, blood spraying from both his mouth and nose.

"There it is!" the announcer yelled in astoundment. "JoJo is out!"

As Jonathan stumbled backwards, Dio pushed his fist closer to the Joestar's eye.

 _It's not over yet JoJo!_

Dio let an evil grin graced his features.

 _I'll jam my thumb in his eye and follow through!_

As Jonathan was sent reeling back, his eye nearly poked out and face now hurting immensely, Dio did a sort of victory pose. He knew he would win.

He was Dio after all.

The surrounding boys broke into an out cry of loud cheers, many hoping over the fence to congratulate Dio for a win well fought for.

"Dio!" One boy called, "How did you do that?"

Dio let out a casual sigh, acting as humble as he could. "It's just a new defensive technique in boxing. I'll teach it to you guys as a favor."

The boys' eyes lit up at Dio's gesture. "Really?"

Dio paused for a short moment, sending a look towards his badly beaten stepbrother.

"But don't teach it to JoJo." Dio sneered looking down at Jonathan. "He can't keep a secret."

The boys all acknowledged the new information, shooting less-than-friendly glares at the Joestar. JoJo lay on the dirt ground, writhing in pain and anguish.

 _Why?_ Jonathan thought. _Why do that on purpose?_

Jonathan looked up towards Dio, who was still being swarmed by the impressed group of boys. He could feel warm tears fill the corners of his eyes as he continued to watch in silence.

 _S-she was right not to come…_ Jonathan thought, closing his eyes tightly, letting the tears drip out on their own. _Integra knew I would lose! That's why she didn't come! She knows I'm weak! I'm nothing but a weakling! That's why she didn't come!_

As Dio stayed crowded around by the group of boys, a figure walked directly past them and towards Jonathan.

"Hey!" One boy called towards the figure. "What are you doing? Don't help him! He's a-"

" _He's a what_?"

Integra turned to face the boys, her expression one of great resentment.

"It's that Hellsing girl…" One boy whispered.

"She looks… really pretty today…" Another muttered.

One boy turned his gaze to Dio. "Did she come for you, Dio?"

Integra's gaze dropped directly on Dio, who seemed surprised that she actually came… and in a pretty dress and a new hairstyle no less.

"I'm sure you saw the match." Dio said smugly, walking gingerly towards Integra.

Thought the girl's face stayed unreadable, Dio continued forwards, earning the silent cheering and encouragement from the boys standing behind him. Once Dio was in front of her, he let his playful smile grace his face.

"JoJo's just as weak as you said." He boasted, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You should have seen how he floundered abo-"

Dio felt Integra's hand connect with his cheek, the pain stinging and harsh long after she had struck him. The boys behind Dio immediately took to calling the Hellsing girl out for her action, but of course, their words fell on deaf ears. Dio slowly turned his head back towards Integra, who seemed anything but pleased with just the sight of him. Did she really just slap him, Dio?! After he pummeled that bumbling oaf for her, this is how she repays him!?

"You're horrible, Dio." Integra growled, turning away from him. "To think you'd go as far as to jab poor JoJo in the eye. Just to satisfy that stupid pride of yours.!"

Dio felt his rage reach it's peak as he reached forward to grab Integra. "What did you just say, you two-face-"

"Head back to the run-down slum you came from!" Integra snapped, her head whirling back to face Dio. "You and these filthy little halfwits!"

Jonathan looked up for the first time since he had been knocked to the ground, his eyes scanning over Integra.

 _S-she actually came!_ He thought feeling himself tear up.

Dio stood in complete silence for a moment. He didn't know why, but he felt more hurt than angry.

"...YOU BITCH!" He yelled, gripping onto Integra's arm.

Dio wanted to hurt her, he _needed_ to hurt her, but something on the inside just told him he couldn't. Perhaps it was the way she looked in that moment that stopped him from hitting her, with her hair flowing in the gentle breeze and her dress dancing with the passing gusts, not to mention those sparkling blue eyes of her that radiated with the fiercest form of intrepid nature. In one quick motion, Dio dropped Integra's arm altogether. The two stared one another down for a bit longer, neither saying a word to each other. Then finally, Dio was the first to turn away, motioning the boys to follow him. They did as they were asked, some exchanging their own looks towards the young Hellsing as she continued forward towards Jonathan, who at this point, couldn't keep his tears in anymore.

"Y-you stood up for me…" Jonathan whimpered, looking up at her. "Again. You saved me again!"

Jonathan gripped the floor tightly, having more tears dripping out of his eyes and down to the dirt below.

"I'm sorry, Integra!" He cried, looking down at the floor, feeling too pathetic to even face Integra. "I'm so sorry for being weak!"

"You're not weak, JoJo!" Integra yelled.

Jonathan looked up towards Integra. The girl sat in front of him, her knees tucked into her chest.

"You're just inexperienced, JoJo." She said, her tone a bit more calm. "That's all."

Jonathan sniffled a bit as he stopped himself from crying, eventually giving a smile to Integra.

"I-I suppose you're right." Jonathan said wiping away a few more tears. "So, did you see me fight?"

Integra sighed, "I did."

Jonathan sat up from the ground, sitting next to the girl happily. "What did you think?"

Integra faked herself thinking about her obvious answer, then looked towards Jonathan, her smirk small but warm.

"Like I said before," she stated, "you need A LOT more experience."


	13. Sir Hellsing, Chatting with the Vampire

**Author's note: We're back! :D Also, the next chapter will not have that much Integra in it... so yeah. She's really only going to make an appearance at the end of the chapter. That being said, the next chapter is long and has some very important stuff in it like the breaking of friendships and what not. The time skip is among us, my friends! (Just not in this chapter or the next.)**

Alucard had forgotten how long it had been since he had seen Integra that day. As he lay on her bed in a forlorn manner on her large, king-sized bed, he couldn't help but feel utterly bored.

 _Why isn't she back? Night is falling and she still isn't back…_ The dog-like demon glanced out the window and then back to the wall, cursing the fact that the sun had almost set. It was eating away at him how his master wasn't back yet. It was a horrible feeling of not knowing where exactly she was, not to mention what she may have been doing. Hell, Alucard didn't even know if Integra was dead or not, and it was still slowly chipping away at his sanity. Why hadn't she allowed him to go with her on these outings? What was it that she didn't' want him to know? It perplexed the king of the night to no end, being enough to make his skin crawl. What was she doing with those other children? Playing perhaps?

 _No… No._

It was far too late for her to be playing at night alone, even he knew that. As young and as lethal as she was now, it still wasn't a good idea for a Hellsing to go out at night alone without her pet in close proximity. Alucard once again glared out the window, growling coarsely as he still could not feel his master's presence anywhere around the house.

Master, where are you?

As countless hours passed, Alucard still lay anxiously on the bed, inwardly panicking about how his master hadn't come back.

 _What if she's dead?_ The king of the night thought, glaring back outside once more. _What if-_

Alucard paused once he felt a familiar presence gradually getting closer and closer to the Hellsing manor, accompanied by another somewhat mundane essence tagging along with it. He started to chuckle like a mad man as the two auras came closer and closer to the manor. " _There's_ my master."

There was no doubt in Alucard's mind that the aura indeed was that of his master's. The same bold, Hellsing feel of Arthur Hellsing was far too strong within one of the auras, so that had to be her.

 _I could never mistake that Hellsing feel…_ He mused, leaping off the large bed. As the dog demon looked out the window, he was delighted to see his master walking home, her stride giving off every bit of fearlessness. However, his wicked smile soon faltered as he took a closer look at the blue-haired boy walking next to her, his smile provoking one of a similar nature to come out onto his master's face.

 _That child…_ Alucard gnarled a bit at the sight of his master actually enjoying someone else's company. He covertly loathed the people that Integra had gotten used to; that insufferably nice Joestar boy, that useless Pendleton girl, and the worst of the bunch, the self-important, self-entitled Brando brat. They all made his blood boil, so much so that he himself even though of "handling" them himself. It was gruelling to watch Integra make nice with a bunch of silver spooned brats. She was so much more than just a rich child, that was more than he could say about most of her class, yet she hung around those… fools! It was infuriating. The dog-demon liked it much better when Integra didn't like anyone in her class. This change was certainly not welcomed. The dark king waited in silence as the two auras stopped at the doorway, seemingly talking about something or other.

 _Just go AWAY._ Alucard started to growl at the sheer impatience growing within him. This boy, this Joestar boy, he had all the time to speak to his master about his childish ambitions on the way here. There was no reason for him to keep rambling.

After a few moments of the lingering essence at the doorway of the manor, the Joestar aura soon began to get weaker and weaker as Jonathan began to walk back home. Alucard watched the boy leave through the window, placing his paws on the glass.

 _Pig-headed oaf._ Alucard quickly started towards the bed again, trying to situate himself for his master's return. I hope I never have to look at his face again.

Slowly but surely, Integra's footsteps became more and more common to his eardrums, his excitement to see her fueling him to keep at it and continue waiting. Finally, after having a small, enjoyable chat with Integra, the young Hellsing opened the door of her room, tossing her tan boots onto the carpet below.

"Master," Integra glared down at the black demonic dog seated at the foot of her bed, its tail wagging back and forth in an excited manner, but its face staying moreorless the blank. As she strode to the bed, the small dog wandered over to her, inspecting her as if she was badly injured. "You've returned, master."

Integra sighed as she watched the dog transform out of its current, four-legged state, the black fur it once had completely engulfing the beast as it changed its form. The young Hellsing said nothing, her eyes watching intently as the true king of the night took his natural form. "Of course I'm back, Alucard."

The vampire blinked his numerous red eyes as he shifted forms, never taking them off his little master as he did so. He felt a magnitude of things since she had been leaving often. Anguish, fear, impatience, the whole nine yards. Walter had once even suggested that he was acting just like Sir Arthur Hellsing did at a time. Alucard however, was not very welcoming of his retort. Of course he cared about his master, but unlike that scumbag, Arthur, he wanted to protect her. Having said that, it didn't take very much to understand why he felt so on edge about his master's constant outings with those imbeciles she called acquaintances. As his human like form came into his master's view, Alucard began to kneel before the little girl, his smirk curving wide open to reveal his razor sharp teeth.

"Where have you been, master?" The vampire cocked his head as he looked up at his master, his vibrant red hat falling onto the ground. Integra strode past her servant, taking a seat on her bed as the vampire continued to wait for her answer.

"A simple boxing match, Alucard." Integra sighed. Alucard was quick to note the level of disappointment in her voice, making him chuckle just a bit.

"Were the competitors utter rubbish, master?"

Integra glared at Alucard, his smile still evident on his face. "No. Well… yes, but it was only because of a lack of experience."

Alucard cocked his head to the other side, wondering what kind of boxing his master witnessed. "Were _you_ perhaps fighting, Sir Hellsing?"

"No, as much as I would have liked to." She laughed dryly, tucking her knees into her stomach. Alucard shared a laugh with his master, picturing the young girl beating up the so called "tough boxing boys". "I went to watch JoJo."

Alucard's head snapped upwards towards his master, startling the young girl. "JoJo?"

Now she had nicknames for them? Ugh. Alucard was hoping that Penwood's "make a friend" nonscene would come to pass soon. He like the old Integra much better than the new one. Integra pouted after a moment, her cheeks heating up.

"That's his prefered nickname!" She scolded, her eyes fierce and bright with danger. Alucard sighed as he looked at this master's stone cold face. Thought many people thought it to be terrifying, he thought it to be absolutely adorable. He couldn't help but smile at the young Hellsing.

"No, master." He laughed rising up from his kneeling position and walking off towards the doorway. "It's a… delightful nickname."

Alucard gave one last pleading look at his master, his sweet, innocent, and pure master. "I just wish..."

There was silence in the room, an eerily uncomfortable silence at that. Integra pushed up her glasses, waiting for her servant to continue. However, Alucard simply continued out the door.

"I just wish you not get too comfortable with these people…"


	14. Lord Joestar, Abandoned

**Author's note: This chapter tho... everything went to hell. . But on the bright side, this is the last chapter in the twelve-year-old adventures. Expect the next chapter to have a time skip of seven years! Also, there is yet another cameo in this chapter, not one hell of a cameo, but a cameo.**

The very next day, Jonathan found himself sitting in a tree, his loyal dog, Danny, sitting at the foot of the tree. This was the same tree that he, Erina, and Integra (and Dio if his mood allowed it) would usually sit at. Today however, he was on his own, contemplating yesterday's fight. He still felt irritated and angry, especially after Dio had blatantly jabbed him in the eye after he punched him in the face. The worst part being, Integra had seen it all, thus proving her point that he just couldn't fight in her opinion. She may have said that he was just inexperienced, but the Joestar knew better than to just accept her neutral words. No, Integra was just sparing him because he was already physically beaten by Dio. She didn't want to add insult to his injuries, that's why she said he was "inexperienced". She didn't want to hurt his feelings. Jonathan felt childish for even thinking such a thing, as if Integra was much older and wiser than himself, but it was the truth. She knew that if she were to be brutally honest with him, then he would surely be emotionally beaten as well.

"...Damn that Dio." Jonathan mumbled, feeling his anger channel itself towards his pompous stepbrother. It just had to be him he faced. It just had to be. Had it been anyone else, he would have certainly roughened them up, but no. Fate was so cruel, cruel enough to make Dio his opponent.

It hadn't been just the boxing match though.

Outside the ring, Dio had been outshining him in almost everything. His studies, his edicate, and even his stepbrother's "social butterfly" act completely casted a shadow on him. Dio was quickly becoming a favorite of many people the Joestar saw as important parts of his life, and the worst part was, he could do nothing to stop him. Feeling helpless, the Joestar clenched his fists feebly.

 _This is awful._ He thought looking dismally up into the clear blue sky. _It's like he's taking over my life._

"Get a move on!"

In the distance, Jonathan watched as three boys went on their merry way, horseplaying and rushing along the dirt path. They seemed to be having a grand old time with one another, prompting Jonathan to join in.

"Hey! What are you lot doing?" The Joestar called, waving to the trio. "Come here! Let me join in on the fun!"

The boys returned a disgusted look among one another before discarding Jonathan entirely.

"Did you guys hear something?" One sneered.

"Ignore it." Another commented. "It's just a snitch."

Jonathan's smile crumbled into an angered frown. "What?!"

Before Jonathan could even blink the boys had started to run off. Quickly, Jonathan had lept from the branch he sat on and bolted after the three.

"Get back here!" The Joestar called rushing up the hill. "Who's a snitch?"

"You're a snitch, JoJo!" Once called as he ran. "You'll blab to anyone over anything!"

"Squealer!" Yet another called.

"Hold on! Get back here!" Once he had finally made it up the hill, Jonathan gave chase after the three young boys, only see that they were far ahead of him. "I never squealed on anybody!"

"JoJo the Squealer!" Two taunted as they ran off.

"Why don't you get that Integra broad to come fight for ya, huh?" Another boy glanced backwards at the Joestar as he stood fuming on the dirt road. "At least she'd probably land a hit!"

Jonathan clenched his fists as they ran off. "What!?"

With the trio gone, Jonathan stood there, Danny rushing to his aid as the boy watched them disappear out of sight.

"...Dio! Dio did this! He's spreading wild rumors about me!" Jonathan growled. "He's trying to destroy me for some reason!"

Now, with bot fists clenched and rose outwards, Jonathan could truly feel his anger materializing within him. "Curse you, Dio!"

With nothing there to punch, the young Joestar started to swing rapidly into the air, letting his whole body swing along with the angry punches, all while furiously shouting his step brother's name. One final punch led to the Joestar tumbling back down the hill near the river, Danny rushing to his side. After letting all his frustrations out physically, Jonathan laid near the calming river, his thoughts dwelling on his insufferable stepbrother, Dio Brando. _Ever since he showed up, everyone's turned on me!_

Danny made a sort of solicit sound as he appreached his owner, quickly gaining Jonathan's attention.

"Danny, you'll be my friend no matter what Dio does." The young Joestar said rubbing the pooch's head.

A snap of a twig gained the attention of both Jonathan and Danny. The two looked up only to see Erina, hiding somewhat futilely behind a tree with a small, tan basket on one of her arms. She stared down at Jonathan with a flustered expression, her cheeks a light pink as their eyes met. _I've been caught!_

Erina placed the basket on a branch of the tree, then promptly got the hell out of there. She couldn't help the embarrassment that slowly clung to her as she ran off.

 _What if he doesn't like the grapes?_ She thought, her running speed increasing just at the thought of Jonathan rejecting her kind gesture. _What if he's allergic?_

Wait a moment, she asked these questions to Integra a few days before. What was her answer again?

 _You go through with it. Once you've done that, then you've done your duty and all you can do is wait for the results._

Erina pouted as she continued to run. _That's easy for her to say!_

In truth, Erina was grateful nonetheless for Integra's answer. She had believed her to not be one for romantics and the like, but she seemed interested none the less, even going as far as to say a loud "Finally going to confess to JoJo, eh?" when Erina told her about her plan of giving him grapes. Integra was very uncaring about whether or not Jonathan or Dio heard her at the time, but Erina immediately hauled her away to talk in a more private area.

She wouldn't just sit there and allow the Hellsing to tell all about her captivation with Jonathan Joestar.

When alone, the Hellsing actually provided more help than Erian had originally thought, coming up with a "bullet-proof plan" as Integra put it. All she really needed to do was be confident and show Jonathan that she really did like him. It sounded easy enough, what with the major point of the plan being to hand Jonathan the basket of fruits. Of course, she _didn't_ the hand deliver the grapes. She got apprehensive, and instead left them on the tree branch, compromising the whole plan.

 _She's sure to tease me about this…_ Erina thought as she continued to rush along the dirt path. _I don't even know what he thinks of the berries I picked for hi-_

"Erina!" Jonathan called.

"Thank you for the grapes!" The young girl glanced backwards, watching as Jonathan waved her goodbye. "I'll be here tomorrow! Come see me!"

Erina turned back towards the dirt road. Okay, so she hadn't gone through with Integra's plan, but it still worked out in the end, right? She couldn't stop a smile from curving onto her face.

 _She's sure to be surprised that I improvised with the plan._

Dio had began to notice something, something annoying. Jonathan was no longer upset and gloomy like he usually was. Rather, he had that stupidly happy face on, as if he couldn't be upset to save his life.

The two stepbrothers stayed within the study, Dio trying to figure out what was making Jonathan so happy (because he had finished his homework for the day) and Jonathan struggling with his literature homework. Dio tapped his pencil against his chin, wondering what could have made Jonathan so lively again?

 _This has "gypsy" written all over it…_ Dio exhaled sharply through his nose. This was something that he hated about Integra, the fact that she was always meddling in his plans to drive everyone away from Jonathan. If it wasn't Danny, then it Erian and if it wasn't Erina, it was Integra. Danny and Erina could easily be disposed of, but Integra would pose more a of a threat than the two combined. Not only was Integra thoroughly cunning, but she was fearless too. No rumor he could spread would even remotely faze her. She honestly didn't care very much for other's opinions. Fighting her was out of question too. He had heard from some… unfortunate boys that Integra had given them a hard lashing with a stick broken from a tree, one account even going as far as to say that she was like a bloody swordsman. So obviously, it would be more than wise to not provoke her into fighting. Once more, it's been rumored that the Hellsings are big on game hunting. While they were just rumors, the love of hunting would explain the Hellsing's impeccable aim with a slingshot. (Dio had once witnessed her shooting a bird out of the sky after it stole Jonathan's wallet. Needless to say, he thought it was yet another enticing thing about the young Hellsing girl.) The rumors could be false, but knowing the unladylike attributes the young Hellsing displayed beforehand, it was more likely to believe them rather than to dismiss them. As the blond boy pondered just how he would get Integra off JoJo's side, the Joestar in question, rose from his chair and rushed to George Joestar, who stood at the doorway watching the two.

"Father, I've finished my homework for the day." Jonathan handed the papers to Mr. Joestar, who looked them over carefully. "May I go out now? Erina is waiting for me!"

 _Of course!_ Dio's head craned backwards as Jonathan stood in front of their father, waiting impatiently for the elder man's answer. _It's Erina…_

The elder Joestar rubbed his chin a bit before moving slightly out of Jonathan's way. "Well, I suppose since you did finish your work on time."

Jonathan did a bit of a happy little fist bump as he ran past his father, letting a silent "Yes!" pass through his lips. "Thank you, father!"

When Jonathan left the room, Mr. Joestar sighed. _That boy is far too headstrong… just like his mother…_

"Father, I'm going to be heading out today." Dio called, walking past the Joestar. "I'll be back soon."

"Wait a moment, Dio. Where are you off to?" Mr. Joestar patted the blonde's shoulder, making Dio come to a complete stop. His red eyes glared back into Lord Joestar's, his mood veering from perplexed to annoyed in an instant. Lord Joestar however, took his son's brief silence as a sort of hesitation. A smile curved onto the elder Joestar's face. "It wouldn't happen to concern the lovely Ms. Hellsing, would it?"

Dio could feel his cheeks burn hot, the sight of which prompting Mr. Joestar to laugh a bit. The blond let out a flustered "Tch!" before turning around all the way to face his step-father. "N-no! I'm just going out!"

"To the outside world?" The elder Joestar teased. "Out with Ms. Hellsing?"

"Yes! I-I mean no!" Dio's face was a bright shade of red at this point, both out of spite and out of genuine embarrassment. How dare Lord Joestar tease him, Dio? It was only funny when it happened to Jonathan, not him! Dio, finding himself unable to find the resolve to look up at the elder Joestar looked towards the floor. "M-may I please just go, father!?"

In truth, Mr. Joestar did feel a bit bad for kidding around with Dio about his attraction for the young girl. Sure, it was cute to see, what with Dio not being able to admit to him that he in fact liked the girl, but it also served to greatly upset the boy. With another sigh, Mr. Joestar patted Dio's head. "I suppose since you have finished your work, Dio. You may go out today."

Dio rushed away at those words alone, never once looking back at Mr. Joestar.

"Ah… Young love." the elder Joestar mused, walking gingerly back into the study.

"Hey, Dio?" A chubby boy asked, walking behind the blond in question. "Why are we going over here again?"

Dio rolled his eyes. This was, what? The third time he's answered this question? "Jonathan and Erina are heading this way."

"Oh." Another said.

There was silence for a while, all three boys continuing to walk. Then, the taller boy once again broke the silence. "Why?"

Dio stopped dead in his tracks, prompting both boys to stop as well. His smug red eyes met theirs in an instant. "I just want to check up on my favorite stepbrother's new girlfriend is all. Is that so much of a crime, especially to a squealer like JoJo?"

It took time, but soon, both boys were cackling to each other.

"Yeah. That is kind of you, Dio." The taller said.

"Hehe. JoJo's in for a surprise tomorrow." The other chortled.

Dio and two other boys, the ones that had originally tormented Erina and Jonathan in the past, were walking along the dirt path. Dio had brought the back up as a means of motivation in a way. If he let JoJo have Erina, then he'd surely build back up the confidence to win over some more friends at school.

He needed to stay alone and empty in order for Dio to take the Joestar fortune right out from underneath him, so naturally, he wouldn't let him do that. THe boys were a reminder of everyone else to Dio; they were always eating out of the palm of his hands, and he'd like things to stay that way.

 _In that short time, Jonathan's heart was spurred by love. Erina and JoJo quickly became friends, and Jonathan was enchanted by her_. Dio thought, continuing along the dirt path. A maniacal grin snuck its way onto Dio's face as he continued forward. _So all I need to do is_ _break_ _that blossoming romance._

The bark of JoJo's dog, Danny, rang against Dio's ears. The blond quickly took cover behind a nearby tree. THe other two boys, struggled to find a suitable hiding place before finally diving into the bushes nearby. Dio smirked as he peered his head around the tree. Erina and Jonathan were heading their separate ways after a day of fun and romance. Perfect.

 _Well, aren't I incredibly lucky today?_

"See you! Bye bye!" Jonathan rushed off with Danny close in step, waving goodbye to Erina as he went.

Erina waved to him just the same, hoping that tomorrow, she'd surely see him again. _Everything's turning up swimmingly…_

Erina started on her own way home, staying on the dirt road all the same. Dio continued to hid behind the tree, his hand sliding downwards to stay out of sight. While moving however, his hand brushed over a carved part of the tree.

Hm? What's this? Dio thought glancing downwards towards the tree.

A large heart with the names "Erina" and "JoJo" on the inside came into view. Dio quietly chuckled at the sight.

 _Poor JoJo…_ He thought sarcastically. _He has no idea of what's about to happen to his precious Erina._

As Erina walked towards the tree, Dio slowly made his way out onto the dirt floor, startling the poor girl in the process. The two boys also made their way out of the bush, both flashing the girl less than friendly smiles. Erina backed away a bit, breaking into a cold sweat as she did so.

 _D-Dio…_

"Hello Erina." Dio chimed, walking a bit closer to her. "I see that you and JoJo have been getting rather close lately."

 _Think Erina! Think!_ Erina continued to back away, despite Dio still continuing forward towards her. _...What would Integra do in a situation like this?_

In a situation like this, Erina assumed that Integra would beat Dio and his lot of bullies up. She'd show them what for and just who the hell they were messing with. But, she wasn't Integra, a strong-willed, tough as nails little girl.

No.

She was Erina Pendleton. A true lady at heart both in mind and soul. She couldn't fight them off even if she tried. So then, what was she to do?

"I _knew_ something was wrong." Dio said as Erina stopped for a moment, trying to think back to a time where Integra had dealt with a group of ruffians non-violently. "He's been happy where he should be miserable."

 _What do I do?_ Erina thought futily. She couldn't think straight with all this tension, all this pressure, and most certainly with Dio's eyes searing into her. It was times like these were Erina really wished Integra was here.

With no other options, Erina opted to run. It was all that she could do. She turned to hightail it out of there, but her hand was grabbed by Dio. She was forced backwards towards him. Then, she stood in shock. Dio's lips were pressed against hers and… and…

"He did it!" Both of Dio's lackeys exclaimed, their faces in ture disbelief.

Erina stood helpless, trying desperately to break free from Dio's kiss. She couldn't push him away, so she opted to at least rip his clothes.

"That's our Dio! He's got way more guts than we do!" The taller of the two boys said. "He's my idol! I want to be him!"

When Dio had his fill, he dropped Erina, allowing her to fall into the puddle beneath him.

"Have you and JoJo kissed yet?" Dio asked, doing a comical sort of victory pose. When the girl didn't respond Dio gave a bit of a satisfied chuckle. "Not yet, eh?"

Erina struggled to pull herself together, her mind barely staying within her subconscious.

"Your first kiss was not with him!" Dio taunted. "It was with me, Dio!"

These words pierced through Erina's mind, easily taking her from her thoughts and back to the reality that her first kiss was in fact, Dio. She couldn't believe this. She just couldn't.

 _Even if I stole it, the fact that I kissed her is enough!_ Dio smirked to himself at the thought. _Their little romance is over! Now, all that's left is that gypsy and JoJo will be without friends and lovers!_

"L-look! What's she doing?" The taller of Dio's lackeys said.

Dio's smirk immediately disappeared from his face as he watched Erina wipe her mouth with the dirty puddle water.

"What is she thinking?" The chubbier boys added. "She's washing with puddle water!"

Though her eyes were filled with tears, Erina still had some resolve left within her, enough to make her wash away the filth Dio had left on her.

"Is she nuts? There's a stream nearby." The taller continued, pointing to the tranquil running water.

"Tch!" Dio reeled his hand back. "You wench! You're doing that to insult me!"

Erina skitted across the dirt when Dio's hand connected to her cheek, leaving her twitching from the pain. After he had savagely slapped Erina, Dio turned away, grabbing a tree branch and regretting his sudden outburst.

Dio, you fool! Don't lose your head over a dumb girl! He thought, breaking into a bit of a panic.

"We're done here!" Dio snapped, tossing the now snapped branch onto the ground. "Let's go."

The next day, JoJo had gone into town to meet up with Erina. Originally, Integra would have accompanied them, but she had to stay for a meeting Penwood had scheduled with a family called the Britannias. Nonetheless, JoJo was happy to at least spend the day with Erina. As the Joestar walked down the stone stairs, he spotted the girl, walking a bit slower than usual.

"Hey, Erina!" Jonathan called.

The Joestar began to rush at Erina, but noticed how she quickly turned away from him, tears filling the corners of her eyes. Unbenounced to both JoJo and Erina, Integra had came to see if the two had already gone on their merry way. She was relieved when she spotted them. To think that all she needed to do to get out of the manor was "misplace" the baby's milk. Erina however bolted away from Jonathan as soon as he reached her. Jonathan held his hand out towards the girl. Integra rushed down from the stairs as she ran, coming to scold Jojo for scaring her off.

"E-Erina! Wait!" Jonathan called.

"JoJo!" Integra snapped, grabbing the boy's shoulder. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" He snapped back. Jonathan didn't mean to come across as rude as he did, but what that one boy had said, about Integra always coming to save him or Erina, it still stuck with him. "Why do you think I did something!?"

Integra became a bit surprised by Jonathan's words, quickly letting go of his shoulder. "I'm only trying to help."

Jonathan turned away from Integra, noting how Erina had already gone out of sight by the time he looked back.

This isn't right… What happened? Jonathan thought.

At the sound of chuckling, both Integra and Jonathan looked towards the group of boys. Dio's bunch stood there, laughing at the young Joestar.

"Look at the sorry look on his face!" One laughed.

"Go tell him why she ran away!" Another giggled.

"But I just couldn't bare to see JoJo cry!" The first chortled.

The rest burst into laughter at the comment, making Jonathan's blood boil. INtegra's icy frown grew even colder.

"You rat bastards…" She flared.

"Why you… What did you do?" Jonathan's anger was far greater than that of Integra's. "What did you do to her!?"

Even Integra winced at how loud Jonathan had gotten.

"JoJo! Calm down!" She barked. She knew that Jonathan was letting his anger get the best of him, something that would prove to be dangerous in the end. "Getting angry isn't going to solve anythin-"

"NO!" Jonathan glared at Integra. "Stop speaking like you know everything! Stop speaking like you know better than me! I can solve my own problems!"

"Tch!" Integra could feel her own anger rising. Was he really yelling at her when all she was trying to do was help? "I'm trying to help you!"

"No! What you're doing is look down at me! You think you're better than me! You pity me!" Jonathan retorted, getting up close and personal to Integra. "No wonder you and Dio get along so well! You've always been just looking out for me, like I'm some sort of child!"

Much to everyone's surprise, Integra chuckled, rather than yelling back at Jonathan. "Is that what you think? Fine then."

Integra walked past Jonathan, almost as if he were someone she didn't know. "Go ahead and solve the problem then, you oaf. I'm leaving."

Dio's crew parted out of the way as Integra walked past them. Once she was gone, they immediately started taunting Jonathan again.

" _Wow! You really messed that one up, JoJo!"_

" _Guess she's not your friend anymore, huh?"_

" _Don't worry! Dio will take good care of her!"_

Jonathan rushed past the boys and towards home. At the moment, Integra was the least of his problems. "DIO!"


	15. Sir Hellsing, Deep In Thought

"Integra!" Penwood called. "Integra please! Where on Earth are you?"

Penwood searched aimlessly for the young Hellsing girl, hoping to drag her back to the seamstress. The woman waited impatiently as Walter and Penwood searched around the mansion. Little did they know, Integra sat on the outside of the Hellsing manor, her knees hugged into her stomach and mind wandering.

 _A whole seven years…_ She thought. _Time truly does fly fast, now doesn't it?_

Before she knew it, seven years had passed since Integra had moved in. In that time, the Hellsing organization had grown to know their new leader was no pushover. Higher security making their rounds around the town in a completely different guise, the king of the night rousing through the night and reporting anything he found suspicious, and the obvious fear factor should anyone fail their job started to fill the large mansion entirely. Even still, the workers were glad to have such a strong boss, even Penwood, who was proud to see how fast Integra was willing to take up her father's torch. Business was slow of course, but the queen's continued service and support was one on the only things the young Hellsing was going off of. In these seven years, life was more work and less play. Everything was serious now for her, meaning that she just didn't have the time to play around with anything anymore. Her stoicism was her greatest weapon and her mouth the greatest game plan.

Things had truly started to change for the better for the Hellsing organization.

...But for the young Fraw Hellsing, it was a bit of a tough transition at times. For one, the lack of companionship between herself and JoJo was tough to cope with, what with the boy looking like a battered puppy every time she met eyes with him. At first when they were still young and naive, JoJo would just look away from her as quickly as possibly, hoping to just ignore her.

She took GREAT exception to that and ignored him back, even going as far as to feign his existence not being true. Yet as time passed, JoJo would start to look back at her for longer times, his face turning from stern and angered to regretful, as if he had done her the greatest unkindness known to man.

Yet she still ignored him. She had no time to be playing his games nor getting involved in some petty squabbles between him and… that blonde bastard he called a brother. No, she was the boss now. Her image meant much more to her than JoJo did…

But it still was hard to ignore how bad he must've felt.

The incident happened, one that the young Hellsing girl knew nothing about, had also driven Erina away just the same. Integra was quick to realize that whatever had happened must've been horrible considering the poor thing won't even speak to her nor JoJo. She was hurt greatly by whatever happened, whatever that bastard Brando did.

Hmph. Integra furrowed her brow.

The Brando issue was not important. What _was_ important was that whatever happened had driven them all apart. Things had been getting strained between JoJo and Erina and herself, so much so that the three barely spent time together anymore. It was awkward seeing JoJo at school, but Erina simply stopped coming. She catch her in the streets, but even that proved uncomfortable and strange to both women, neither knowing what to say to the other. It was obvious that whatever happened had caused them to separate, but what it was Integra had no idea, at least for Erina's sake. That fool, JoJo… may he rot in hell for all she cared. She didn't understand what had happened that made him so mad that day, but ever since then, they've been at odds with one another. Still, she was curious as to what happened to make Erina avoid JoJo just the same. Integra in her inquiry to figure out what happened, even questioned the accursed Brando boy about the matter, knowing that he had some large part in it.

" _Hmm? JoJo and Erina are at odds with one another? How unfortunate... "_

It was bullshit.

Integra was quick to realize that it was a lie, but what Dio could've done to separate them, she hadn't the slightest idea. The more she thought about it, the more her more frustrated she became for not being able to figure it out sooner. She felt as though she was missing something major in this, a key role that would permanently drive a wedge between JoJo and Erina's otherwise fairytale romance, but what it was, she couldn't tell.

It wasn't for JoJo's sake that she cared. It was for Erina. That was it, and that was most certainly all. Though she couldn't spend as much time with her anymore, she still hated to see her so upset.

It was tragic, not just for them, but for her too. This new change has taken its toll on Integra's patients. It was annoying to see Erina so distraught over JoJo. She'd much rather see her happy than sad, that much anyone would want.

Deep down inside, she just wanted things to return to the way they were. Simple yet enjoyable, like when they were kids. Hell, she wouldn't even care if Dio tagged along… not that he would anyway. All she wanted was for them to resolve whatever problems they've been having for the past seven years.

Are they all so petty that they would hold such a grudge for several years?!

When they were twelve, nothing seemed to be able to break them apart, yet now, Integra counted herself lucky to even see the two in the same place at the same time. Honestly, whatever happened (or rather, what Dio did) was silently taking its toll on all three of them.

 _I hope that this matter is solved quickly._ Integra thought sighing. _Heaven knows I'm not one for drama…_

"Integra!" Penwood called.

The girl looked to the side only to see a very angry Penwood and seamstress rushing towards her. The girl rose to her feet hoping to escape them again. But before she could even take off, Penwood grabbed her arm and started dragging the girl back into the mansion.

"No more running away, young lady!" He yelled at her, gruffly tugging her arm towards the manner. "You are going to try on these dresses like a good young lady!"

"There darling!~" The seamstress squealed tightly pulling the long cream-colored straps of the ungodly corset Integra was forced into. "Now then, button up and then tell me if you like it."

The girl let out a pained choking sound as she felt the fabric squeeze against her fully-developed chest. It was bad enough that due to "ahem" puberty that Integra had to start wearing a corset in order to stop boys of her age from sending unwanted glares, but this dress only made everything feel tighter. Integra gave an irritated "che" as she looked to her bust. The Hellsing couldn't stand looking at that insufferable curvature her bust gave off now that she was older. Penwood said it was the mark of becoming a woman, while Alucard said is was a sign that men would start flocking to her. Both were things she didn't want to hear. She had always hated how endowed she had become over the years…

 _...Why couldn't I have just been flat-chested?_ Integra thought steadying her breathing. Growing up was inducing growing pains on the young Hellsing, something that she had been increasingly becoming aware of. _I didn't ask for this!_

Integra stood silent, slowly buttoning up the small black buttons on her dress, silently looking it over. The skirt of the dress was light blue and the top was a white button-up with long, cuffed sleeves. Honestly, Integra was okay with the dress. It felt okay and she had to admit, she did look nice in it. However, the only thing that she wasn't so happy with was the insanely tight corset squeezing the life out of her, not to mention the obvious lower curvature. Integra said nothing as the seamstress awaited her answer. She didn't know what to say honestly. She wasn't really one for dresses.

"It's perfect!" Penwood said, earning a happy clap from the seamstress. The elder man ignored the venomous glare he got from Integra. "It really suits her."

"Excellent!" The woman chimed, practically jumping from her seat. The seamstress wandered over to a small, chest placed at the side of the table, popping it open with ease.

Integra watched as the two indulged in how many other options they had for the dress, but then decided to leave. As she started off towards the door, Walter walked in front of her, his expression one of curiosity.

"Off on a walk, Sir Integra?" He asked.

Integra nodded, which then caused Walter to smile.

"I'll assume Mr. Penwood is none the wiser, yes?" He asked in an amused sort of way.

Integra smiled. Walter truly did know how she did things.

"In that case," Watler continued as he opened the door for the young lady, "I ask that you be careful."

Integra nodded.

"Hm." She said. "Tell Alucard where I am too, would you? I can't have him panicking again."

Walter bowed then waved as his master wandered further from the Hellsing manor. Integra returned the gesture, but didn't look back at the old man.

"Of course, sir Integra." He said heading back inside. "Though knowing him, he won't be amused either way."

The butler started off into the basement of the house, being careful enough to sneak down there without gaining suspicion from Mr. Penwood and the seamstress, both of which were once again searching for Integra. As he trotted down the steps, he could hear heavy breathing and scraping noises.

"Alucard?" Walter called.

The further down he went, the louder these sounds would get, up until a point where Walter could see Alucard sitting in the middle of the floor. The only lights came from dimly lit candles in each corner of the room (save for Walter who actually had a hand-held candle). Alucard sat looking directly at nothing, mumbling something inaudible as he did so.

"I am at fault…" He grumbled as he grit his teeth together. "I wanted this… and yet..."

Walter sighed, then wandered into the room. He was well aware with what Alucard was talking about. It was Integra's friends. Alucard was never quite fond of any of them, but now, they were gone and both he and Alucard knew that Integra was harboring some bitter feelings towards the subject. Alucard wondered: If he hadn't advised her stop spending time with them, would she have been happier now?

"To see her so upset... " He growled. "I've failed her…"

Walter leaned against the wall while Alucard continued to mumble.

"Are you watching sir Integra again, Alucard?" He asked boredly. "You know she doesn't like it when you watch her."

Alucard turned to Walter, his red eyes piercing back into Walter's blue. He growled a bit before finally standing.

"My duty is to protect my master." He said looking away from the butler. "However, knowing that my wish is causing her sadness means I've failed. The least I could do is watch."

Alucard then clenched his hands.

"Besides," he snarled, "she should have known better than to take my word for it. I've been dead for countless centuries… Human interaction is best suited for the lively."

Walter cocked his head to the side in surprise. It was rare for Alucard to speak so protectively of Integra. Perhaps… Alucard was jealous of her little companions? Or maybe, he saw them as hindrances on her? Walter thought for a moment, but then ended up smirking. It really didn't matter all that much. What did matter was how much Integra apparently meant to Alucard, much more than her father. The butler clicked his tongue in an amused manner, before turning to walk back up the stairs.

"Well you know Alucard." Walter started as he climbed the stairs. "Your little master is turning nineteen in a few more days, yet I haven't seen any concern for her up until now from you."

Alucard's head snapped towards the butler, disdain written all over his face. Of course he was well aware that Integra's birthday was coming up but he was fearful that Penwood would be foolish enough to actually throw the girl a party. He wouldn't mind, but seeing how he and Mr. Joestar were becoming well acquainted with one another, it was only fitting that he brought his horrid sons along with him.

"Could it be that you're fearing for that day?" The butler asked. "That you're unprepared for the events that could possibly take place?"

Alucard's signature smile curved onto his face, alarming Walter to no end. The vampire started to laugh hysterically, as if it was just told a wonderful joke.

"Ohoho… Walter…" The vampire said standing on its four dog legs. "I have nothing to fear on that day. Do you know why?"

Walter paused on the staircase, looking directly down at Alucard. The dog chuckled happily walking in a circle and then plopping to the ground, presumably to take some rest. Walter was surprised when Alucard winked at him, two out of the four eyes on his head closing.

"Because that will be the day that I protect her the most." He snarled, teeth bared and voice coarse. "Nothing will ruin that day. Not a single thing."

Walter nodded at the response, then started on his way back up the stairs.

"You and I both, Alucard."

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry for not keeping up like to used to! Life's been keeping me down lately... but still, I'm back. Also, this arc... part... whatever... of the story may or may not have feels, so keep that in mind. The slow build to the BS (the Stone Mask's effect) is slowly coming.**


	16. Sir Joestar, Receiving a Blessing

It had started to rain late into the evening that day, the clouds colored a bleak and dreary gray. The thunder was loud and the flashes of lightning were frequent (much to Dio's displeasure), but at the Joestar manor, it was quiet at the table. Jojo sat silently, eating away at his scouse, nibbling a piece of lamb at the end of his fork. His half-brother, Dio, sat eating just the same, only in a more refined manner. The bluenette couldn't help but sneak glances at Dio as the night went on. Strangely, he could have sworn that for every strike of lightning that rang outside, Dio would flinch, if only a little bit. It was… hard to tell when he was able to ignore it and when he wasn't, but when he flinched, it was obvious.

"Jojo!. Must you always eat like a wild animal?"

The young lord paused, a lambchop midway into his mouth and looked at his father. The man was fuming. Would his son ever learn to eat properly? For goodness sakes, he was twenty! He had to act as such! Jonathan abruptly gulped down his meat and lowered his head, fearing the intense look his father was giving him.

"I-I apologize, father." He mumbled. He could feel his father's blue eyes burning into his skull.

"You ought to be!" The man snapped in response. The elder Joestar shot a hand in Dio's direction, the blonde in question wiping his mouth with a napkin like a lord should. "How is it that Dio, who came from the streets, has such nice manners while you, who has been sheltered and of nobility your whole life cannot eve hold a spoon correctly?"

Jonathan sulked a bit in his chair, dropping the spoon out of defeat while Lord Joestar began to lecture him. Dio sighed and continued eating , as if the two of them weren't even there. Jonathan blocked it all out. He had heard this lecture so much that he knew the words by heart.

It didn't do him much good to listen to it. Not when things still looked bleak.

Normally, he would be been careful about how he ate around his father. He worked to be gentleman, and he wanted his father to be aware of that. But, as of late, Jonathan started to drift more and more out of his usual consciousness and focused on more… _straining_ manners. Days like these, where the rain was thick and the clouds were gray, reminded him of his rather _ungraceful_ youth, where he was picked on and bullied by the very man he had to refer to as a brother… as well as everyone he had managed to turn against him. Danny's untimely death and the loss of his one true love, Erina, only made the pain worse. Even his father, who supported both of them, would often compare him to Dio.

Even as adults, Dio's intention of forcing him into his shadow seemed to be a full proof plan, because no matter the situation, everyone seemed to like him more. He hated to admit it, but the Joestar could not help but blame Dio for a lot of the misfortunes that have come his way…

But, Dio hadn't caused all of his grief.

The days where he was picked on at school, away from Erina's comfort and Danny's unconditional love, he had one more person to look to as a haven: Sir Integra Hellsing. She was his friend, the only person that would speak to him other than Erina and Danny.

...Yet, his irritance sent her away.

It wasn't that she was being a nuisance. No, that wasn't it at all. She intended to help him that day, the day he lost Erina. Where his sudden anger came from was the fact that she, as a lady, was perfect for the role of a gentleman. She was honorable, took no nonsense from anyone, and strong… everything he desperately wanted to be as a child. It irritated him to know that she would always be there to fix his problems, like a mother to her son. He couldn't reach the place she had easily situated herself, despite fighting to get there ever since he could try for it.

...His anger came from how easily Integra was able to act the part he never could fulfill, the part of a true gentleman… especially considering how she was a lady, for goodness sake.

 _Now, she won't even look my way…_ The Joestar thought with a frown. _I do hope she'll allow me to apologize someday…_

Jonathan was torn out of his thoughts by the sound of the front door knocking. He perked upwards, watching as his father paused mid sentence. Dio also glanced towards the hallway. A butler had ventured out to the door and the creaking of the hinges squeaked down the hallway. A short exchange led the butler to enter the room.

"Mr. Joestar," the elderly butler said, "pardon my interruption, but Lord Penwood is currently awaiting you in the main hallway. He says it is an urgent matter."

The room fell silent for a moment. Lord Joestar blinked out of surprise. Mr. Penwood was willing to venture through the rain to tell him something? It must've been important…

"I'm on my way." He said, dismissively waving the butler off. When the elderly servant left, the elder Joestar glared at Jonathan. "We will continue this discussion later, young man."

Without another word, the head of the manor left, leaving his sons at the table. Jonathan sat silently in his chair. It's just his luck to have fate remind him of his blunders by having the man taking care of his once good friend enter their home. He expected that Integra would _not_ have accompanied him here.

...She had no business here anymore, after all.

The blunette could hear his step-brother pick his utensils back up and resume eating, as if none of the events of right now even mattered. Jonathan sighed. But of course they didn't matter to Dio! He wasn't he one getting yelled at or whom suffered three great losses in one single day! Footsteps came trotting back down the hallway. Jonathan assumed that Mr. Penwood and his father would bring their conversation to the dining room, to which both he and Dio would be asked to leave. The young Joestar began to leave, pushing his chair in as he rose from his seat. As the footsteps stopped, Dio had dropped his utensils and sat with his mouth agape.

The figure in the doorway certainly _wasn't_ Lord Joestar or Mr. Penwood.

Jonathan glanced at his brother wit confusion. "What got you so surprised, D-"

When he faced the doorway, he saw exactly who he needed to. The long blonde hair, the icy blue eyes, and the usual unamused frown.

"Oh." Integra said, "I didn't mean to bother you two."


End file.
